Caesura
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Caesura de chilly flame.] Emma part en quête de la reine exilée. Pour la chronologie des événements, on comprend que l'histoire se passe après qu'Emma et Regina aient secouru Henry au Pays Imaginaire ; à part ça, cet OS est complètement AU.


**Je sais je sais, j'avais dit que je le posterais hier ! Mais j'ai fini de le relir du mat', alors je me suis dit à cette heure ci toute façon tout le monde est couché... Bref !**

 **Que puis-je vous dire... Bon, d'abord je vous présente _Caesura_ , un OS SwanQueen assez long, mais qui vaut à mon avis le détour ! L'histoire originale a été écrite par chilly_flame, et vous pouvez la trouver sur AO3. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son travail. **

**J'avais déjà traduit _The Greatest Gift_ de chilly_flame l'an dernier, pour ceux qui s'en souviennent. Cette histoire là est très différente, mais elle a elle aussi la particularité d'être un OVNI. Sauf que ça vole pas, une ff. C'est un OFNI, du coup. Objet Fictionnel Non Identifié. Bref, au rendez-vous : aventure, suspense et romance (bien sûr).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Je répère qu'il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **césure**

nom, \sezyʁ\, féminin.

Coupure ou interruption.

Pause rythmique à l'intérieur d'une mélodie.

Du Latin _cés-_ « coupé, taillé » et du verbe _caedere_ , « couper ».

* * *

 **Maintenant**

Le mouvement régulier du cheval qui la porte est en train d'endormir peu à peu Emma ; après plus de 36 heures de route, elle est exténuée. Ses poignets sont attachés à l'avant de la selle, juste au cas où, parce qu'il y a une heure environ, elle a déjà failli se casser la figure. Au mois, avec les mains solidement amarrées, elle se réveillera avant d'atterrir dans la boue. Une seconde fois.

Mais bon, deux chutes, ce n'est pas si mal, vu qu'à la base elle n'aime pas beaucoup les chevaux. Au moins, la fichue bestiole s'est arrêtée et a patienté calmement le temps qu'elle lui ait remonté sur le dos au lieu de filer au galop comme elle l'aurait cru. Son argent est en sécurité dans une bourse qui ne quitte jamais sa ceinture, et la chose dont elle a le plus besoin pour ce voyage se trouve sur sa main, brillant de mille feux contre sa paume.

L'anneau.

Tant qu'elle aura l'anneau, tout se passera bien.

Elle rêve qu'elle glisse dans la boue et que quelqu'un est agrippé à ses talons. Son esprit semble produire un hurlement électrique, et elle se débat et rampe pour échapper aux mains qui la tirent en arrière, qui la tirent vers le fond, en arrière, et vers le fond. Mais elle continue d'essayer de s'enfuir, parce qu'il faut qu'elle avance, qu'elle aille rejoindre la chose qui lui est absolument indispensable. Ou plutôt, la personne qui lui est absolument indispensable, la pièce manquante qui l'a empêchée de se sentir entière pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler.

Alors que le marécage de boue s'approfondit et qu'Emma s'enfonce de plus en plus, le cheval hennit et la réveille en sursaut. Bien qu'il pleuve des cordes et qu'il fasse un froid glacial, elle est soulagée de réaliser que le rêve n'était qu'un rêve. Balayant les alentours du regard, elle ne pressent aucun danger, et le cheval ne semble pas agité.

\- Juste un éternuement, hein, le cheval ?

Elle ne connaît même pas le nom de ce cheval. Elle a sauté sur la première monture qui s'est présentée sur son chemin, il fallait qu'elle se grouille de décarrer de l'enceinte du château. Elle avait voulu prendre Layla, la jument avec laquelle elle s'était entraînée ces trois derniers mois, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se faire courser par une douzaine de gardes lorsqu'elle filerait en douce cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas énormément réfléchi à son plan, mais elle n'avait disposé que de peu de temps étant donné la date buttoir qui approchait.

Une fois qu'elle avait réalisé découvert la vérité (aussi insensée puisse t-elle paraître), elle avait eu sept jours en tout pour éviter son mariage avec Neal. Son soi-disant véritable amour. Elle se marre. _Mais bien sûr._ Quelles qu'aient été ses raisons pour consentir à cette union, elles n'ont désormais plus aucune importance. Peut-être était-elle encore sous le choc d'avoir été traînée dans un autre monde contre son gré. Ou bien c'était l'acharnement de Neal à la retrouver qui l'avait temporairement séduite ; combiné à la pression qu'elle recevait de Snow et de David, qui voulaient faire de lui un « membre officiel de la famille ». Peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas croire qu'elle était capable d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait pour ainsi dire passé sa vie à faire de la sienne un cauchemar.

Les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Storybrooke. Une fois que la Fée Bleue était entrée en possession d'un nouveau sort crée par Rumpelstiltskin (qui mourait d'impatience de revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée), on ne lui avait pas laissé choisir l'endroit où elle désirait vivre. Après avoir sauvé Henry des griffes de Pan, Emma s'habituait tout juste à être de retour et à passer plus de temps à Mifflin Street lorsque tout avait basculé. Le nouveau conseil, dont elle avait été exclue après avoir exprimé son soutien envers Regina, avait pris sa décision. Un samedi, elle était en train de faire la lessive, et d'un coup, terminé. Elle portait désormais une tenue bizarre de princesse et était assise dans une chaise qui était probablement la chaise la plus inconfortable sur laquelle elle s'était jamais assise ; et pourtant ce n'était pas la première. Elle avait levé les yeux, et ses parents étaient là et l'observaient d'un regard aimant, des larmes ruisselant sur les joues de sa mère. Henry était assis à côté d'elle, ses mains vides semblant toujours tenir la PS3 avec laquelle il jouait tout le temps. Ensuite, tout était allé très vite, et soudain, Regina n'était… plus là. La nouvelle maison d'Emma était un château, dans lequel elle vivait avec Henry et ses parents. Une fois qu'il était revenu, Neal lui avait rappelé à quel point il était facile de vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de se montrer affectueux. Très différent de Regina, même après qu'elles se soient vraiment rapprochées au Pays Imaginaire.

Elle se demande ce qu'Henry est en train de faire, et elle sait qu'il espère qu'elle trouvera Regina. Il n'a pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle et Neal n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Enfin, qu'Emma n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Neal est un gars bien, mais bon, il a quand même fait en sorte qu'elle soit arrêtée à sa place parce qu'il fallait qu'elle souffre pour devenir une sauveuse de contes de fée. Par ailleurs, Henry a souvent demandé à Snow et à David s'il pouvait rendre visite à sa mère éternellement bannie, ce qui lui a toujours été refusé. Il avait honnêtement confié à Emma qu'il avait envie de revoir sa « vraie mère », comme il l'appelait désormais. Emma est sûre que cette nouvelle appellation plairait à Regina.

Elle espère qu'elle pourra lui en faire part, bientôt. Elle arrive à peine à voir plus loin que trois mètres devant elle, alors elle retire son gant et elle observe sa main. L'anneau brille, toujours aussi lumineux. Elle est dans la bonne direction.

* * *

 **Avant**

\- Essaie-le, Emma, dit Snow. Il appartenait à ta grand-mère.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que Snow parlait de Regina, là ?

\- Je l'ai rencontrée, tu sais, avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle était tellement aimante, et si généreuse, poursuivit Snow, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Emma comprit qu'elle parlait de la mère de David, qui était morte juste avant leur mariage.

\- C'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu t'avoir. Tu le savais ?

\- Non, répondit Emma. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, à part que c'est la mère de David.

Snow sourit et regarda l'anneau qu'elle offrait à Emma.

\- Oui, ça aussi. Mais elle a donné sa vie pour que je puisse avoir un enfant. J'avais été maudite par le Roi George. Elle m'a donné de l'eau du Lac Nostos et a sacrifié sa vie en échange.

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps avec elle, mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Et ton père aussi.

Personne n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à Emma auparavant.

\- Elle avait l'air d'être une personne formidable.

\- Cet anneau était à elle. Rumpelstiltskin l'avait enchanté pour aider David à me retrouver, à retrouver son véritable amour.

Snow observa l'anneau, toujours aussi amoureuse.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit enchanté spécialement pour nous. Je crois qu'il marche pour tous ceux qui ressentent un amour véritable.

Snow sourit et lui tendit l'anneau.

\- David l'avait utilisé, après que Regina m'ait jetée la malédiction de sommeil éternel.

Emma ouvrit la main, et sa mère y déposa l'anneau avec une douceur et un respect presque révérencieux.

\- J'ai pensé que ça t'apaiserait de l'avoir. Je sais que tu es un peu… hésitante, à propos de Neal. Cet anneau te prouvera que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Emma serra la bague dans sa main, enroula fermement ses doigts autour.

\- Merci, Snow. Maman, ajouta-t-elle, juste au cas où la brune aurait aperçu la petite étincelle dans ses yeux qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son fiancé.

En cet instant, elle ne pensait pas à Neal. Pas du tout.

Cette nuit-là, elle portait l'anneau à son doigt, la pierre précieuse tournée vers l'intérieur de sa main, lorsque Neal était venu dans sa chambre.

\- Je voulais juste te dire bonsoir, vérifier que tout allait bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il tenait énormément à elle, tout comme elle tenait à lui. Ils se voyaient mutuellement comme le parent de leur fils, la raison pour laquelle Henry existait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour construire un mariage, en tout cas pas un mariage d'amour. Prétendant ramener ses cheveux derrière son épaule, elle leva la main, observant du coin de l'œil le diamant en l'approchant de Neal.

Il ne produisit pas la moindre lueur.

\- Ça va, répondit Emma en remettant sa main dans sa poche. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps sur ton cheval aujourd'hui ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle et Neal ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps ; essentiellement parce qu'elle était submergée par l'organisation du mariage et que Neal n'était pas très… présent, pour ça. Le chanceux.

\- J'ai demandé à des gens, c'est tout. Je ne t'espionne pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis simplement curieux.

\- Ouais, répondit Emma, ne révélant qu'une partie de la vérité. C'est amusant. Et relaxant, après tous les trucs ennuyeux que je dois gérer pour le mariage.

Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, elle essaya de se rattraper.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'organiser le mariage ne me plait pas, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de décisions bizarres à prendre, genre, les serviettes de tables et les colombes, et la couleur des fleurs.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Je comprends.

Il s'approcha, et son odeur l'enveloppa. C'était une bonne odeur, boisée et calme.

\- Tu crois que tu es prête pour le grand jour ?

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et eut envie de lui dire « Non ». Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de sourire, et il caressa sa joue du dos de sa main.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, dit-il, et elle rit.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle le laissa faire, laissant échapper un soupir. Il l'embrassa avant de partir, et elle ferma la lourde porte derrière lui. En traversant la pièce, elle remarqua la lune qui éclairait l'enceinte du château et le lac qui l'entourait. Fermant les yeux, elle se moqua d'elle-même.

Levant l'anneau, elle dit dans le vide :

\- Anneau, montre-moi où se trouve mon véritable amour.

Elle tourna lentement, et lorsque l'anneau passa devant les montagnes vers lesquelles se trouvaient la partie occidentale du royaume, il… brilla, bien que faiblement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Peut-être que cette histoire d'anneau n'était pas du flan, finalement.

Elle dévala les escaliers, ignorant le garde qui se tenait devant sa porte et qui se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite.

\- Princesse ! cria-t-il, et elle fit un geste de la main derrière elle pour le congédier.

\- Oh, ça va, je reviens, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle en prenant de la vitesse, le semant alors qu'il la rappelait toujours.

Elle ne s'éloigna que d'un kilomètre environ. Il faisait sombre, et elle n'avait pas de torche, mais elle connaissait son chemin. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, et elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule. Lorsqu'elle en fut certaine, elle leva sa main en direction des montagnes.

Oui, l'anneau brillait. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, commençant à la base de son cou et courant jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles.

\- Bon sang, murmura-t-elle. Je—

Elle déglutit.

\- Apparemment, je suis bel et bien une Charming, finalement. Parce que je te retrouverai, Regina, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le souffle de buffle de son garde et le bruit de ses pas lourds.

\- Princesse ! l'appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle cacha son anneau dans sa main et l'enfonça dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je voulais juste prendre l'air. J'arrive.

Elle rentra au château cette nuit, et un plan commença à se former dans son esprit.

* * *

 **Maintenant**

Emma farfouille dans son sac, à la recherche de sa dernière pomme ; elle sait qu'il lui en reste une quelque part. Elle ne s'est pas trompée en comptant, hein ? Elle en a donné quelques-unes au cheval, parce que la pauvre bête avait probablement plus faim qu'elle après avoir autant galopé à travers le royaume. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de la distance qu'elle a parcourue jusque-là ; elle sait seulement qu'elle est sans doute en train de se rapprocher, parce que l'anneau brille plus que jamais. La plupart du temps, elle porte ses gants de voyage pour le cacher, par crainte d'attirer l'attention d'animaux ou d'hommes, ou d'autres créatures qui rôdent dans la forêt. L'air est plein de magie ; Emma le sent. Ce qui veut dire qu'un ou plusieurs êtres magiques sont peut-être dans le coin, et elle ne veut pas penser à ce qu'ils lui feraient s'ils apprenaient qui elle est, et qui elle cherche.

L'exil de Regina avait été total. Emma avait demandé où elle se trouvait à un nombre incalculable de gens, qui lui avaient tous répondu la même chose. Personne ne connaissait la vérité à part Rumple et Blue, qui avaient tous les deux juré de ne jamais faire mention de l'endroit où Regina avait été envoyée, malgré les efforts persistants d'Emma pour les forcer à avouer. Durant des mois, elle avait utilisé sa magie, avait fait des vœux, fait appel à sa logique et plus encore, en vain. Rumple avait même voulu se servir de son désir de retrouver Regina pour mettre un terme à ses fiançailles avec son fils, mais Neal avait ignoré les ordres de son père.

Maintenant, elle imagine que son ancien fiancé a probablement compris pourquoi elle essayait tellement de découvrir la localisation de l'ancienne Reine. Henry a sans doute avoué la nature de leur dernière Opération. En tout cas, elle est chanceuse que le temps soit de son côté, même s'il rend son voyage désagréable. Au final, ça vaudra le coup.

Raclant le fond de son sac de ses doigts, Emma se demande brièvement si Regina est vraiment la personne vers laquelle elle se dirige. _Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Et si je faisais tout ça pour rien et que quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré se trouvais à l'autre bout de cet anneau ?_

Puis elle ferme les yeux, et le visage de Regina, qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé, qu'elle a à peine touché à part pour lui donner un ou deux coups de poing, s'affiche dans ses pensées.

 _Si, c'est elle._

Elle trouve enfin la pomme, et mord dedans. Le sucre s'intègre rapidement dans son système, apaisant presque immédiatement sa migraine. Il lui reste quelques grappes de raisin et des amandes, mais elle ne touche pas au pain. Elle en aura besoin si elle reste encore longtemps sur la route, et qui sait combien de jours il lui reste à voyager avant d'atteindre sa destination.

Ses paupières ont recommencé à se faire lourdes lorsqu'elle entend des voix qui s'interpellent. Putain. Et elle n'a rien à part sa magie ; s'ils ont des fées pour les aider à la traquer, elle est cuite. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle pourra peut-être arriver à s'en sortir. Elle fait sortir son cheval du sentier et s'enfonce dans la forêt, l'eau coulant en formant des ruisseaux le long de sa veste et de sa chemise. Elle aurait aimé avoir un imper ou même un bout de plastique dont elle pourrait se servir comme poncho. Encore une chose de son monde qui lui manque. Avec un peu d'effort, elle pourrait magiquement transformer sa tenue en quelque chose qui la protégerait du froid, mais si elle se rate, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle risquerait de s'infliger. En plus, elle a économisé son énergie justement au cas où elle se retrouverait dans cette situation. Elle aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour jeter un sort qu'elle n'a jamais utilisé auparavant, et elle ne dispose que d'une seule chance.

La sensation d'être poursuivie lui rappelle son passé de chasseuse de prime. Même si maintenant, c'est elle qui est traquée, la montée d'adrénaline qu'elle ressent est la même. Son cœur tambourine, et elle sourit.

\- Ok, le cheval, murmure-t-elle. Silence radio, pigé ?

 _Je suis invisible_ , s'ordonne-t-elle. _On est invisibles, parce qu'il faut qu'on retrouve Regina._ Elle sent son pouvoir monter en elle et les recouvrir, les mettant en sécurité. C'est comme si elle observait, à travers un voile de chaleur étouffant, l'air miroiter devant elle comme un mirage dans un désert. Trois hommes vêtus de l'armure du Royaume Blanc s'approchent, si près d'elle qu'elle peut les entendre discuter.

\- Bon sang, comment veulent-ils qu'on suive les traces de la Princesse avec ce temps ? demande l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû amener au moins un chien de chasse, réplique un second. Pourquoi le sergent n'a-t-il pas insisté ? On n'est probablement même pas dans la bonne région.

Il s'essuie en vain le visage et crache ; Emma grimace lorsque le jet de salive atterrit à quelques pas de ses pieds.

\- La Princesse pratique la magie, je vous rappelle. Elle a dû commencer à cheval et se téléporter par la suite.

\- On ne sait même pas où elle va, pour l'amour du ciel. On perd notre temps. Rentrons.

Le deuxième homme secoue la tête.

\- C'est trop tôt, ils sauront qu'on a abandonné. Restons ici un moment, on rentrera un peu plus tard.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillent. _C'est pas vrai._

Le troisième homme prend pour la première fois la parole.

\- Hors de question. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici pendant trois heures parce que vous êtes une bande de crétins fainéants. On va chercher un endroit où s'abriter, et ensuite, on rentrera.

Les deux autres hochent la tête, d'accord, et ils repartent, tirant leurs chevaux derrière eux. Emma reste complètement immobile, et son cheval en fait de même ; il a l'air de comprendre que c'est impératif. Elle attend dix minutes, les regardant s'éloigner de plus en plus, guettant chacun de leurs mouvements. Heureusement, ils s'en vont dans la direction opposée de celle que doit prendre Emma. Sinon, elle aurait probablement été obligée de les mettre K.O, et elle n'est pas vraiment en forme pour un combat au corps à corps en cet instant. Pas avec une simple pomme et quelques amandes dans le sang. Elle patiente dix minutes de plus, juste au cas où, et lorsqu'elle se sent suffisamment hors de danger, elle prend une grande inspiration, et le sortilège cesse d'opérer. Elle est fatiguée, mais pas trop fatiguée. Elle a vu pire.

* * *

 **Avant**

Deux nuits après avoir reçu l'anneau, Emma entra en douce dans la chambre d'Henry.

\- Gamin ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Emma ?

Henry s'assit, serrant contre lui un ours en peluche qu'Emma lui avait acheté sur le marché peu de temps après leur arrivée. Rien à voir avec l'ours qu'il avait dans sa chambre à Storybrooke, celui que Regina lui avait offert pour son cinquième anniversaire, mais le meilleur substitut qu'elle avait trouvé. Il avait douze ans depuis huit mois, mais il y a des choses auxquelles on ne devrait jamais avoir à renoncer, même à presque treize ans. Certaines nuits, Emma souhaiterait pouvoir avoir sa couverture de bébé ; elle l'imaginait prendre la poussière dans un appartement abandonné d'une rue déserte, dans une ville du Maine que personne ne pouvait voir. Elle se demandait si leur ancienne maison existait encore, ou si tout avait été annihilé par magie. Clignant des yeux, elle se reconcentra sur son fils, qui se frottait les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, murmura-t-elle en venant rapidement à son chevet, sur la pointe des pieds. Je voulais juste te parler seul à seule.

Il cligna des yeux dans le presque noir de la chambre.

\- Ça concerne ma mère ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils parlaient de l'Opération Colibri, et Henry avait été déçu de devoir se faire à l'idée qu'Emma n'avait absolument rien appris quant à la localisation de Regina.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ça, Henry. Je ne pense—

Elle déglutit.

\- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais épouser ton père la semaine prochaine.

Henry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Emma écouta le bruit de la respiration de son fils en silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon véritable amour.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Emma lui montra l'anneau. Il ne brillait pas, mais ils pouvaient quand même voir son scintillement, même sans torche.

\- Snow m'a donné ça il y a quelques jours. Ça a permis à David de la trouver, quand elle était sous l'emprise de la malédiction du sommeil. Elle voulait que je l'aie.

Emme laissa échapper un rire léger.

\- Il est censé briller quand quelqu'un est près de son véritable amour.

\- Et il n'a pas brillé quand tu étais avec Neal, termina la voix d'Henry, impassible et calme.

\- Non.

Henry mit sa main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, en direction des montagnes, à l'ouest, et par-delà.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire que ta mère m'attend, quelque part.

Sa main l'agrippa, ses ongles courts la piquant en s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Ça ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il faudra que je sois rapide, et même si tu es très bon cavalier, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque. Tu vas rester ici. On reviendra te chercher. Je te le promets.

\- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? Et si elle n'était même plus dans ce monde ? Rumpelstiltskin l'a peut-être envoyée très loin—

\- Elle est toujours dans ce monde, gamin. L'anneau fonctionne. Je suis sûre que je la trouverai. Et ensuite, on reviendra pour toi.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Et si tu te blesses ? Et si tu te fais tuer ?

 _Je préfère ça à une mort lente dans un château poussiéreux, mariée à un homme que je n'aime pas,_ pensa Emma.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai ma magie. Je me suis entraînée. Je peux me défendre.

Je crois.

Une longue minute passa, et une fois de plus, Emma entendit seulement le souffle calme de la respiration d'Henry. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, à travers laquelle la lune montante éclairait les arbres. Il l'ouvrit, et le châssis grinça faiblement. Un vent léger soufflait entre les pins, et les crickets chantaient leur balade nocturne.

\- Tu partiras vers où ? demanda-t-il.

Emma pointa l'ouest, et même ce geste simple réveilla l'anneau, comme s'il anticipait son départ.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Henry en attrapant sa main.

La lumière disparut, et il releva les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ma mère ?

Emma sourit.

\- Presque. Je veux que ce soit elle, et je pense que c'est une raison suffisante. J'espère, en tout cas.

\- Moi aussi.

Il tourna son regard vers les montagnes.

\- Elle me manque.

\- Je sais.

Emma sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et elle cligna des paupières pour les chasser. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Henry, réconfortée par sa chaleur, par sa solidité sous ses doigts.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Dans deux jours.

Il se pelotonna sous son bras, le haut de sa tête effleurant son menton. Il avait tellement grandi—Regina n'en croirait pas ses yeux.

\- L'Opération Colibri sera un succès. Tout comme l'a été l'Opération Cobra.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Oui.

Elle s'autorisa à prononcer les mots qu'elle avait si longtemps retenus, qu'elle avait eu peur de dire à voix haute voix à n'importe qui, y compris elle-même.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir.

Son cœur se serrait face au besoin qu'elle ressentait de contempler le visage de Regina, d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix.

\- Je pense qu'on doit vraiment lui manquer, dit Henry d'une voix si basse qu'Emma l'entendit à peine.

Elle le serra plus fermement contre elle.

\- Plus pour longtemps, mon grand. Bientôt, nous serons tous réunis.

* * *

 **Maintenant**

Emma approche d'un village après avoir chevauché encore plusieurs heures. Ses doigts sont engourdis par le froid et son cou est tellement rigide qu'elle a du mal à tourner la tête. Elle a besoin de dormir, même si ce n'est que quelques heures, même si c'est sur le sol. Elle tuerait pour des habits secs.

Idéalement, elle préférerait éviter de croiser des gens, mais elle s'est suffisamment éloignée du château pour penser qu'aucun villageois ne la reconnaîtra comme étant la fille de Snow White. Ce n'est pas comme si sa photo avait été mise en circulation sur l'Internet de la Forêt Enchanté, et la plupart des résidents de Storybrooke sont restés à l'intérieur des frontières du royaume central après leur retour. En plus de ça, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'une Princesse. Elle ressemble à une version débraillée et sale de l'ancienne Emma Swan – qui aurait désespérément besoin de passer quelques heures au sec.

Un peu plus loin devant elle, elle aperçoit des chevaux près d'un établissement qui ressemble à une taverne, et elle décide de tenter sa chance. Lorsqu'elle descend de cheval, ses genoux la lâchent et elle termine par terre, une fois encore.

\- Et merde, marmonne-t-elle, espérant être seulement tombée dans de la boue séchée.

Elle noue les rênes à un poteau d'attache et solidifie les liens à l'aide d'une touche de magie ; il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse voler son seul moyen de transport.

Elle passe dans l'entrée déserte de la taverne, secouant ses affaires et frottant longuement ses pieds sur un tapis déjà complètement trempé. Ça ne change pas grand-chose, mais au moins, elle essaie. Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouve dans un environnement chaleureux et confortable qui ressemble davantage à un salon qu'à un restaurant : des couples et des petits groupes sont dispersés un peu partout sur des bancs posés sans grande organisation, des hommes et quelques femmes sont installés au bar ; ce ne sont pas des nobles, mais ils n'ont pas l'air pauvres non plus. Emma a passé la plupart de cette année entourée de sa famille et du Conseil Royal, mais elle a aussi fait connaissance avec la classe moyenne : les cuisiniers, les gardes, et les soldats avec lesquels elle s'entraînait chaque jour.

Sur sa droite se trouve un miroir. Elle y jette un œil et se reconnait à peine. Sa peau est couverte de boue, ses cheveux sont trempés et lui collent au front. On dirait qu'elle revient de l'enfer. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser une salle de bain—

\- Long voyage, ma p'tite dame ? lui lance un homme depuis l'un des bancs. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un bon repas et de vêtements secs.

Il fait un geste en direction du bar.

\- Allez vous changer à l'arrière, et Vera s'occupera de vous ensuite. Vera ! crie-t-il par-dessus le vacarme. Emmène-moi ce lutin égaré dans l'arrière-boutique avant qu'elle ne traîne encore plus d'eau à l'intérieur. Ça fait déjà deux fois que quelqu'un gerbe, et tu sais que Robert ne tient pas l'alcool—

\- Hé ! s'écrie son compagnon en lui flanquant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ferme-là, crétin.

\- Ferme-là toi-même, réplique l'homme en continuant de pointer du doigt l'arrière-boutique. Allez-y. On propose aussi à boire et à manger, si vous pouvez payer ; sinon vous pourrez juste vous réchauffer un moment. Ce n'est pas une bonne nuit pour être sur les routes. Votre cheval a besoin de soins ?

Elle est un peu prise de court par sa gentillesse ; qui la rend d'ailleurs un peu suspicieuse.

\- Oui, si c'est possible. Vous voulez que je le bouge ?

\- Non, on mettra du foin à côté du poteau et on vérifiera que l'abreuvoir est plein. On vous préviendra si on a besoin de le rentrer dans la grange.

Emma grimace.

\- Je doute que vous y parveniez. Je l'ai vraiment bien attaché.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, petit lutin. Allez vous sécher. Je n'ai pas terminé de jouer, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à Vera.

Il retourne à ses échecs, une table derrière lui, mais ne bouge aucune pièce. Il se contente de fixer le plateau, tout comme son adversaire.

Personne ne lui adresse la parole ou ne fait vraiment attention à elle. Il n'est pas rare que des voyageurs solitaires traversent cette région ; une chance pour elle - dans le cas contraire, la situation aurait pu s'avérer être beaucoup plus délicate. La femme que l'homme a appelée, Vera, sort de derrière le bar et intime à Emma d'avancer jusqu'à un vestiaire. Vera est plus petite et plus grassouillette qu'Emma, et elle ne se gêne pas pour lui retirer les différentes couches de son haut et les pendre aux côtés de dizaines d'autres vêtements en train de sécher devant un énorme feu de cheminée.

\- Te fais pas d'bile, ma jolie, il leur arrivera rien ici. Il fait très chaud dans cette pièce, ils seront secs en moins de deux.

Elle se redresse et observe Emma, qui porte toujours son pantalon et un maillot de corps blanc à manches longues.

\- Jusqu'où tu veux te déshabiller ? Je peux te prêter une jupe si tu veux enlever ce pantalon. Ça ferait du bien à tes gambettes de prendre un peu l'air, surtout que tu m'as l'air d'avoir chevauché pendant un bon petit moment.

Emma s'apprête à refuser, mais son radar à bobard est assez fiable, et Vera ne semble pas représenter une menace. Elle hoche finalement la tête.

\- Je ne dis pas non, merci. Vous faites ça pour tous les voyageurs qui passent par ici ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oh, non, pas pour tout le monde, mais toi, tu inspires la confiance, et tu n'es pas armée, autant que je sache, répond-elle ; Emma décide donc de ne pas retirer ses bottes devant témoin, parce qu'elle a des dagues cachées dans chacune d'entre elles, ainsi que des couteaux dans ses manches. On ne reçoit pas énormément de monde, et je suis contente de pouvoir aider une femme qui voyage, poursuit Vera. C'est où qu'tu vas, petite ?

Emma baisse les yeux et regarde ses mains toujours gantées.

\- A l'ouest.

Vera observe elle aussi les gants, et lève les sourcils, interrogatrice.

\- Tu veux pas les enlever ?

\- Je—non, dit Emma avant d'enlever son pantalon, même s'ils sont durs à retirer par-dessus ses bottes.

Vera lui tend une jupe, un bout de tissu flottant qui lui arrive juste au-dessous des genoux.

\- Cette jupe est beaucoup plus longue sur moi, mais ça te va bien, surtout avec ces bottes.

\- Je préfère les garder, elles aussi, répond Emma, ignorant le fait que ses orteils sont glacés à cause du cuir mouillé.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux. Suis-moi. Tu as un peu d'argent dans ce sac ?

\- Quelques pièces, admet Emma.

En vérité, elle transporte assez d'argent pour acheter toute l'auberge ainsi que les hectares qui l'entourent.

\- Assez pour arriver là où je veux aller.

\- Alors je vais t'apporter un peu de ragoût et un verre de la boisson de ton choix.

Emma se détend légèrement. Elle se sent bien, ici, pour l'instant ; dans un endroit sec et chaleureux. Regina est quelque part, elle l'attend. Emma pense que Regina sait peut-être qu'elle vient la chercher. Ce serait bien, d'arriver chez elle, peu importe où elle habite, et de tomber sur un sourire complice et des bras grands ouverts. Pas de surprise, juste un souhait de bienvenu. Ce serait parfait.

Elle se choisit un siège au bar, et l'homme gigantesque qui est assis à côté d'elle lui fait un signe de tête poli et se pousse pour lui faire de la place.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

Vera revient déjà vers elle avec un bol plein d'une sorte de ragoût et une tranche de pain fraîchement sortie du four. Emma en a l'eau à la bouche.

\- Mmmmmh, dit-elle en arrachant un bout de son pain et en le trempant dans la sauce.

Prenant sa première bouchée, elle se dit que les gens trouveraient sans doute son comportement étrange, si elle se mettait à pleurer, alors elle se retient. En deux minutes, le ragoût est terminé, et elle se fiche de savoir quelle viande a été utilisée pour le préparer. Il y avait des légumes aussi, et des pommes de terre ; et son estomac se soulève brièvement, hésitant à rejeter ce trop plein soudain de nourriture.

\- Quelque chose à boire ? demande Vera, apparemment satisfaite par la voracité d'Emma.

La tentation de demander une bière est forte, et elle y cède sans résister.

\- Quel genre de bière proposez-vous ?

\- Un seul, ma jolie celle qu'on fabrique ici, sur nos terres. Elle est bonne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma sirote une pinte qu'on vient de lui servir. Vera avait raison—c'est délicieux.

Emma avale deux bols de ragoût mais ne boit qu'une seule pinte de bière. Elle ne sait pas avec quoi ils la font, mais la boisson attaque sec, lui montant directement au cerveau. Un verre d'eau à la main, elle se dirige vers un fauteuil vide à l'air confortable, près d'un deuxième feu de cheminée. Le visage de Regina apparaît dans son esprit, boule de feu en main, fixant Emma d'un regard de braise.

\- Tu me manques, murmure-t-elle, serrant son sac contre elle.

Ses paupières se font lourdes, et elle s'endort quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

 **Avant**

Depuis quelques jours qu'elle était entrée en possession de l'anneau, le plan d'Emma se résumait à monter sur un cheval et à ficher le camp sans que personne n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. La veille de son départ, au soir, elle ne mangea que très peu, fourrant en douce son pain dans sa serviette pendant le dîner qu'elle partagea avec ses parents. Elle parvint à faire tomber pas mal de nourriture sur ses genoux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, un vrai coup de chance. Quelques heures plus tard, elle descendit en cuisine avec la ferme intention de continuer à grappiller, mais elle fut interrompue par un marmiton qui préparait de la pâte à pain pour le lendemain matin. Elle prétexta une fringale nocturne et attrapa quelques pommes, quelques noix, et une poignée de fruits au hasard avant de quitter les lieux. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'elle parlait en voyage, surtout étant donné qu'elle était censée se marier dans les prochains jours.

Après ça, elle se rendit dans la seule pièce du château où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant : la salle des coffres. C'était une pièce sombre et étrange, et Emma s'y sentit mal-à-l'aise, principalement parce qu'elle savait que beaucoup de gens étaient dans la misère alors que cette pièce était remplie de sacs d'or décrétés comme étant la propriété du royaume. Le royaume, en grande partie, c'était sa famille ; et elle essaya de ravaler sa culpabilité en attrapant quelques piles de pièces d'argent pour le voyage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la quantité dont elle aurait besoin, ni même de ce que valait une pièce ; elle savait seulement qu'elle avait besoin d'argent, et que ça, elle y avait accès. Les gens qui l'entouraient s'occupaient de tout lui procurer ; elle ne savait à peu près rien des coutumes de ce monde. Elle se sentit un peu bête, mais elle préférait être prudente.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Henry et elle se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à empaqueter ce dont elle aurait besoin : l'argent, la nourriture, les vêtements et les armes qu'elle voulait emmener avec elle.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de ce dentifrice dégoûtant ? demanda-t-il.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas avoir mauvaise haleine.

 _Et je préférerais sentir bon la menthe la première fois que j'embrasserai ta mère,_ pensa-t-elle. Ce dentifrice n'avait absolument rien à voir avec du Signal, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas juste des bonbons à la menthe, ceux que Chisholm vend sur le marché ? Tu en as ?

\- Non.

Il roula des yeux.

\- Je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une poignée de bonbons à la menthe, qu'il glissa dans un petit sac avant de le fermer avec un ruban.

\- Et voilà.

Il fronça les sourcils en observant sa collection de produits de toilette.

\- Sérieusement, du gloss ?

Emma roula des yeux.

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, gamin, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait bien l'intention de faire durer son unique gloss Bath & Body Works (qu'elle avait trouvé dans la poche de sa robe lorsqu'ils étaient revenus—il avait fait le voyage alors que le jean dans lequel il était à la base était resté à Storybrooke, allez comprendre) jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez Regina.

\- Arrête de mettre le nez dans mes affaires. De toute façon, je n'emporte que le strict nécessaire. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est trouver comment sortir du périmètre. Une idée ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Ah, oui ! J'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Tu savais que lorsque les tours de gardes changent, personne ne surveille le pont qui traverse le lac pendant genre, dix minutes ?

Emma n'en savait rien

\- Wow, Henry. Ça, c'est du travail de reconnaissance sérieux. Tu en es sûr ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je les ai observés. Ces deux dernières nuits, j'ai vu cinq gardes rentrer au poste de sentinelles et cinq autres aller les remplacer. Ça prend du temps. Tu n'auras qu'à partir pile quand ils commencent le roulement. Il faut juste que tu sortes du château, on fabriquera une échelle solide demain. Il y a plein de corde dans les écuries.

\- Wow.

Son gamin de douze ans était plus doué qu'elle en évasion alors qu'elle avait techniquement plus d'expérience que lui.

\- Sérieux, je pense vraiment que ça pourrait marcher.

\- Je sais que ça peut marcher. Je peux même déclencher une diversion, si tu veux.

Une fois de plus, ça semblait être une bonne idée.

\- Quel genre de diversion ?

\- Je pourrais mettre le feu à ma chambre, proposa Henry.

Emma éclata de rire.

\- Non. Non, ça, c'est absolument hors de question. Merci, mais non.

\- Je vais essayer de penser à autre chose, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je pense quand même que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu ne risques pas ta vie, ni l'intégrité physique du château. Je peux me débrouiller. Fais-moi confiance, gamin.

Henry hocha la tête.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Avec ça, il se jeta maladroitement au cou d'Emma et, assise sur le sol de sa chambre, elle serra son fils contre elle comme si c'était la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Maintenant**

Lorsqu'Emma rouvre les yeux, les conversations vont toujours bon train, mais la pièce n'est plus aussi bruyante qu'avant. Elle cherche le sac qu'elle avait gardé à ses côtés et, le trouvant toujours au même endroit, elle soupire de soulagement. Ses bottes sont sèches, même si le feu n'est plus composé que de quelques braises ; combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?

Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle repère Vera et les deux hommes qu'elle a rencontrés lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la taverne. Une poignée de personnes est encore installée aux tables, buvant des pintes de bière, grignotant des tranches de pain accompagnées de fromage. Vera remarque qu'elle est réveillée et lève la tête.

\- Bonjour-bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

Emma hoche la tête et essaie de se lever ; les muscles de ses jambes et de ses fesses protestent si violemment qu'elle envisage brièvement de se rasseoir et de ne plus jamais bouger. Remonter sur son cheval par ce temps de chien semble impossible. Mais Regina—elle a besoin Regina plus qu'elle n'a besoin de se rendormir. Elle a besoin de Regina plus que tout au monde.

\- Oui, merci. Désolé d'avoir monopolisé votre fauteuil. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

L'homme, dont Emma ne connait toujours pas le nom, répond :

\- Environ trois heures. Suffisamment longtemps pour que la pluie s'arrête. Par contre, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Vous voulez une chambre ?

\- Non, merci. Je dois repartir.

Vera s'appuie contre l'épaule de l'homme en un geste familier et sourit.

\- A la recherche du grand amour, j'imagine ? demande-t-elle.

Emma se contrôle mais ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de former un poing avec sa main droite en un geste rapide pour vérifier que l'anneau est toujours à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- A deux heures du matin et par une nuit pareille, la plupart des gens préféreraient un lit à un voyage à cheval. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner, si tu veux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans les villes de l'ouest, si c'est là que tu comptes aller.

La remarque pique la curiosité d'Emma.

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'on trouve, à l'ouest d'ici, si je peux demander ?

Vera fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Les montagnes, bien sûr. Mais vous devriez éviter—

Elle se détourne d'Emma et jette un œil à son compagnon.

\- Marsten, où est-ce que tu laisses tes paquets, tous les mois ?

\- A environ vingt-cinq kilomètres en suivant la route, et quelques kilomètres en s'en écartant un peu. Mais je ne vous conseille pas de vous amuser à ça. Restez bien sur la route.

Quelque chose dans sa manière de parler attire l'attention d'Emma.

\- Des paquets ? demande-t-elle.

\- Vous faîtes pas de bile, petit farfadet, lui dit Marsten. Rien de dangereux, mais il vaut mieux ne pas s'aventurer par là-bas.

\- Je suis simplement curieuse. Je—

Elle prend une grande inspiration. _Tant qu'à faire, autant tenter le coup._

\- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle—elle est à l'ouest d'ici. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais je sais que c'est dans cette direction. Je me disais que vous saviez peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider.

Les trois personnes installées à table se redressent, et Emma sent un soupçon de menace dans l'air.

\- Qui est la personne que vous recherchez ? demande l'homme qui s'appelle Marsten.

Emma dispose de quelques options, qui sont toutes des variations du même thème. Elle choisit d'abord la plus simple.

\- Elle s'appelle Regina.

Vu le choc qui s'affiche sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs, Emma se doute qu'ils savent quelque chose.

\- Vous avez entendu parler d'elle ?

\- Si vous parlez de la Méchante Reine exilée, alors oui. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demande Marsten.

 _C'est mon véritable amour. C'est la mère de mon fils. Elle me rend heureuse._

\- J'ai juste besoin de la retrouver. Est-ce que les paquets que vous avez mentionnés ont quelque chose à avoir avec elle ?

Vera et Marsten échangent un regard, et Emma comprend que ces deux-là sont sans doute mariés, vu leur manière de communiquer silencieusement en moins de deux secondes.

\- Qui êtes-vous, lutine ? lui demande Marsten. Tout à l'heure, des soldats sont passés par ici ; ils étaient à la recherche d'une princesse du Royaume Blanc. Une certaine Emma, d'après leurs dires.

Emma resserre sa prise sur son sac, prête à bondir. Elle ne sera pas à l'aise sans son pantalon, mais elle en fera apparaître un autre par magie si nécessaire.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je cherche Regina.

\- Les soldats nous ont dit que la Princesse serait sans doute à la recherche de la Reine déchue. Ils n'ont pas voulu dire pourquoi, seulement qu'il était prévu que la demoiselle se marie demain, et que son fiancé a le cœur brisé.

Emma espère que les gardes exagéraient.

\- Pourquoi apportez-vous des paquets à Regina ? le presse-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de plus ?

Vera se penche vers Emma, tend une main vers elle. Emma tressaille et recule d'un pas, mais Vera se contente de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Son gant est sec maintenant, et la pierre de l'anneau s'enfonce dans sa peau.

\- Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu puisses être une princesse, ma chère. Tu n'as pas l'air très différente de nous.

Emma contrôle la colère qu'elle sent monter en elle. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement lui dire où Regina se trouve ?

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, siffle-t-elle. Je suis quelqu'un de normal.

 _Je ne suis même plus une sauveuse._

\- Je suis à la recherche de Regina. S'il-vous-plait, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à la trouver ?

Marsten prend une inspiration, et, lançant un regard prudent à Vera, il reprend :

\- L'année dernière, nous avons reçu un message indiquant que la Reine troquerait des légumes frais pour de l'orge, de la luzerne, et du vin. Apparemment, votre Regina apprécie le bon rouge, mais le climat de ses terres ne lui permet pas de faire pousser du raisin. Je fais venir du vin des vignobles méridionaux pour ma taverne, alors on fait l'échange une fois par mois.

\- Comment ? demande Emma. Elle ne peut pas sortir—

\- La magie la contient elle. Les autres peuvent aller et venir sur ses terres comme ils l'entendent.

Emma se sent rassurée. Peut-être que Regina ne s'est pas sentie trop seule, finalement.

\- Alors, vous l'avez vue ?

Marsten secoue la tête.

\- Non, pas une seule fois. Lorsque j'arrive là-bas, les légumes sont déjà empaquetés, prêts à être transportés, et je laisse mes colis au même endroit. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je ne la reconnaîtrais pas même si je la croisais dans la rue.

Emma se dégonfle.

\- Oh. C'est… d'accord.

Elle ne devrait pas se sentir si mal en entendant ça ; au moins, elle sait que Regina est proche, si proche qu'elle la verra peut-être dans quelques heures au lieu de quelques semaines. Mais son cœur se serre si fort lorsqu'elle pense au fait que l'ancienne reine pourrait être en contact avec quelqu'un et choisit de ne pas l'être. Ça ne la surprend pas tellement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal.

\- Merci pour l'information. Je vous suis très reconnaissante.

Emma fait un pas en avant, et ses jambes protestent de nouveau, mais la douleur n'est plus si terrible.

\- Je pars immédiatement.

Vera la suit dans l'autre pièce, où elle trouve son pantalon et son manteau en cuir suspendus face à un feu presque éteint. Elle s'habille rapidement, ignorant la femme qui l'observe en silence. Alors qu'elle a presque fini, Vera demande :

\- Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, dis ?

Emma ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Non, répond-elle doucement. Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée.

\- C'est l'ennemie du Royaume Blanc, reprend Vera. Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

Emma se retourne pour lui faire face, laçant sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Vera hausse les épaules, et son visage se fend d'un sourire désenchanté.

\- Ça m'a toujours semblé triste, l'idée d'une solitude éternelle. Personne à qui parler, personne à aller voir. Et on l'a séparée de son enfant, c'est bien ça ? Les histoires du monde qu'elle a crée—ce sont probablement des contes de bonnes femmes qu'on se passe de village en village, mais on y fait toujours mention du garçon.

\- Ouais, dit Emma, déglutissant péniblement. Elle a un fils. Je veux les réunir, tous les deux.

Vera semble contente d'entendre ça.

\- Ah. Et pourquoi toi, ma jolie ? Une Princesse Blanche à la recherche de la Reine des Ténèbres ?

Emma retire son gant, et l'anneau illumine la pièce.

\- Cet anneau est enchanté. Il me guide vers mon amour véritable.

Elle remet rapidement son gant, pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle.

\- Il me guide vers Regina.

Vera ne doit pas voir beaucoup de magie dans son petit village ; elle est stupéfaite.

\- Bon sang, dit-elle. Dieu du Ciel.

\- Si les soldats reviennent, vous ne m'avez jamais vue, d'accord ? dit Emma en enfilant son manteau et en le boutonnant complètement.

Vera approche d'Emma et ajuste son col pour la protéger du froid.

\- Allons-allons, tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom. Je ne pourrais pas le leur révéler même s'il m'en prenait l'envie.

Emma hoche la tête et plonge la main dans son sac. Elle en ressort une poignée de pièces d'argent, et Vera prend une grande inspiration surprise.

\- C'est suffisant pour payer le repas ?

\- Une seule pièce, ça suffirait largement, répond Vera, incapable de détacher son regard du pactole.

\- L'information que vous m'avez donnée vaut chacune de ces pièces, Vera. Je n'achète pas votre silence—considérez que c'est un remerciement pour avoir accueilli une étrangère trempée et frigorifiée et l'avoir nourrie, elle et son cheval.

Elle lui tend l'argent, et même si Vera est hésitante, elle finit par l'accepter.

\- Je suis sûre que vous en ferez bon usage.

\- C'est certain, lui assure Vera. Merci.

Elle tapote le bras d'Emma.

\- Et bonne chance pour ta quête. Si tu reviens un jour par ici, passe nous voir, d'accord ?

Emma hoche la tête.

\- Et si Marsten vient faire son échange mensuel avec la Méchante Reine et qu'il ne trouve rien à l'endroit de rendez-vous, vous saurez pourquoi.

\- Compris.

Emma est de nouveau sur la route quelques minutes plus tard, avec du pain, du fromage, et, selon Marsten, des pommes et des poires qui viennent du jardin de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Emma ne peut pas s'empêcher d'attraper une des pommes et de penser à l'effort que Regina a dû fournir pour faire pousser et récolter ce fruit. Elle sent la pomme, imaginant en même temps le parfum de Regina.

Maintenant qu'elle touche au but, la possibilité d'échec de l'Opération Colibri allume une lueur de peur dans son ventre. _Et si Regina ne veut pas de moi ? Et si elle me renvoie d'où je viens ?_

Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Elle se débrouillera pour trouver une solution. Il le faut.

* * *

 **Avant**

Emma portait sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre habituelles par-dessus ses habits de voyage lorsqu'elle alla dire bonsoir à ses parents. Elle avait laissé ses bottes dans sa chambre au pied de son lit, et son sac sous le lit. Elle était certaine de pouvoir s'éclipser pendant la relève de la garde comme l'avait suggéré Henry. Elle avait largement le temps.

Lorsqu'Emma alla dire au revoir à ses parents, la porte de l'énorme suite qu'ils partageaient était grande ouverte. Sa mère était en train de ranger son nécessaire de couture.

\- Coucou. Je vais me coucher, dit Emma.

\- Bonne nuit, ma puce. On a une grosse journée, demain. Tu es excitée ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Emma se souvint alors—sa séance d'essayage finale était prévue pour le lendemain matin.

\- Ouais, je préfère aller me coucher tôt. C'est à quelle heure, déjà ?

\- Neuf heures pile, Emma. Je suis surprise que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Tu ne l'avais pas marqué sur le calendrier ?

\- Si, répondit Emma en hochant la tête. Tu me connais, moi et les dates. Et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me débrouiller sans mon portable, ajouta-t-elle, espérant que sa mère ne remarquerait pas qu'elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de la séance d'essayage.

\- Tu t'y habitueras, au bout d'un moment, lui assura Snow. Viens dire bonsoir à ta mère.

Emma obtempéra, se sentant à peine coupable d'avoir menti si aisément.

\- Où est papa ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dehors avec les soldats, pour la soirée. Ils répètent une poignée de manœuvres.

Une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit d'Emma.

\- Des manœuvres ?

\- Rien d'inquiétant. C'est habituel, pour encadrer des événements royaux. Des milliers de personnes vont venir assister à ton mariage. Il est important que l'armée soit prête.

Emma arrêta de respirer.

\- Des milliers ?

Cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle ne savait même pas combien de gens étaient sur la liste d'invités.

\- Bien sûr ! Ils attendront que Neal et toi veniez les saluer depuis le balcon.

Snow sourit.

\- C'est la tradition. Je me souviens du moment où ton père et moi avons fait une apparition, le matin après notre cérémonie « officielle ». C'était magique. Bien sûr, le fait que la Méchante Reine avait interrompu la fête la nuit précédente nous trottait tous dans la tête, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Emma, sentant sa colère monter. Ça ne te suffit pas, qu'elle ne soit plus là ?

Snow leva les yeux et prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

\- Ma puce, ne pense pas à Regina ce soir. Je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse, là où elle est. Aussi heureuse que possible, en tout cas. Profite jute de ces moments tranquilles avant la cérémonie, parce que tout va être très chargé, après. Et en plus, tu auras un mari qui te tiendra toujours compagnie. Ta vie est sur le point de changer, et ça va être merveilleux.

Emma se força à sourire. Ma vie est sur le point de changer, c'est sûr, pensa-t-elle. Plus que tu ne le penses.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Ses espoirs s'effondrèrent.

On aurait dit que tous les soldats du royaume couvraient le périmètre de l'enceinte. Ils faisaient des rondes, pour la plupart, mais il n'y avait aucun espace entre eux ; ni à aucun endroit près du lac, ni nulle part. Le plan d'Emma tombait à l'eau.

 _Merde_. Elle les observa un moment, sachant que balancer son échelle en corde par sa fenêtre n'était plus une option. Elle se ferait immédiatement repérer. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie la nuit précédente ? Elle pourrait encore essayer demain, mais il serait quasiment impossible de filer pendant la nuit du dîner de répétition (si c'était comme ça que cette tradition s'appelait dans ce monde aussi). Double merde.

Elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux simplement annuler le mariage. Regarder Neal dans les yeux, lui dire la vérité. Faire face à ses parents et leur avouer qu'elle aimait Regina, et qu'elle allait partir à sa rechercher coûte que coûte.

Elle cligna des yeux. Nope. _Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission_. C'était ce que son ancien patron de Boston lui avait toujours dit. Et c'était vrai, bordel.

L'échelle en corde était déjà bien attachée à la colonne de lit, faite de liens solides qu'Henry avait clandestinement noués la veille, dans l'après-midi, aux écuries. Elle l'avait testée la nuit précédente pour être sûre qu'elle descendait jusqu'au sol, et elle était même sortie par la fenêtre pour descendre un peu en l'utilisant, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne flipperait pas au dernier moment. Tant qu'elle avait évité de regarder en bas, ça avait été.

\- Merde ! cria-t-elle dans la chambre vide.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle entendit un bruit—les soldats se lançaient des instructions en criant. Elle essayait de voir ce qui se passait, mais elle comprit en entendant hurler :

\- Au feu !

Emma ouvrit grand la bouche. Henry. _Ce petit idiot._

Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans sa chambre, et elle lâcha l'échelle en corde sous le coup de la panique. Mais c'était Henry, et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais, vas-y !

\- Mais l'incendie—

\- C'est mineur. Je l'ai allumé dans une grange vide, de l'autre côté du champ, après les écuries. Il n'y a aucun animal à l'intérieur, et il ne se propagera pas. Enfin, probablement pas.

Henry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ramassa l'échelle et la balança par la fenêtre, vérifiant que personne ne regardait.

\- Vas-y !

Emma enfila son long manteau et ramassa son sac avant d'embrasser le front de son fils pour se souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Si le château crame complètement en mon absence, gamin, ça va barder.

Elle se hissa à travers le châssis de la fenêtre et attrapa la corde, les mains moites.

\- Bonne chance, Emma. Retrouve-la !

\- Je la retrouverai.

Elle lui sourit.

\- A plus.

* * *

 **Maintenant**

Emma n'a jamais autant eu désespérément envie de pouvoir se servir d'un portable avec une jolie petite application Google Maps et un GPS intégré que dans les heures qui suivent. Elle avance au petit trot, mais elle n'a jamais été douée pour mesurer les distances. En plus, elle n'a pas non plus de montre, et il fait nuit noire. Elle supporte en silence trois nouvelles douches de pluie, mais les nuages s'amincissent au fur et à mesure que la nuit passe. Même si elle préférerait le garder caché, elle se sert de l'anneau pour éclairer son chemin. Ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup, mais le cheval semble disposer d'une assez bonne vue, parce qu'il ne trébuche jamais alors qu'ils avancent, poursuivant leur route.

Au bout d'un moment, Emma se rend compte que le soleil se lève. On lui a dit qu'elle devait faire 35 kilomètres ; et si elle avait raté le sentier qui mène aux terres de Regina ? Mais il ne peut pas être plus tard que 6 heures du matin, et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle le saurait, si elle était allée trop loin.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle projette ses sens, même si magiquement parlant, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fabrique. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'abandonner, parce qu'elle a l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote, elle le sent.

C'est comme le pincement d'une corde d'un violon. Quelqu'un qu'elle connait est tout proche.

Elle tire sur les rennes du cheval. Fermant les yeux, elle attend, à l'écoute d'un bruit. N'importe quel bruit. Tout est silencieux, mais elle continue d'écouter. C'est presque de la méditation, et elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle attend avant de sentir de nouveau l'étrange bruit métallique.

Elle donne un coup de talon dans les flancs du cheval pour le faire avancer, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle repère un chemin qui est sûrement celui que Marsten a emprunté à de nombreuses reprises pour commercer avec la Méchante Reine. Le sentier est boueux, mais on peut encore voir des traces là où les roues du chariot ont dû passer.

Elle n'a aucun plan pour la suite ; elle veut simplement trouver l'endroit où les échanges ont lieu. Le cheval avance, et Emma essaie désespérément de voir à travers la noirceur persistante du petit matin. Au bout d'un moment, l'anneau éclaire un endroit juste à gauche du sentier, un endroit carré dénué d'herbe, mais sans aucune autre marque. Ça doit être là, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a peut-être enfin trouvé la bordure du foyer de Regina en exil. Il n'y a pas de tourelles pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'ennemis, pas non plus de champ de force lorsqu'elle fait sortir son cheval du sentier. L'anneau se met à briller de plus en plus fort, et Emma se mord la lèvre d'anticipation.

Au milieu de la nature, Emma apprécie la paix et le calme de cet environnement, peut-être pour la première fois depuis le début de son voyage. Le bruit des crickets l'accompagne alors qu'elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt, et bientôt, elle entend les oiseaux qui se réveillent et chantent entre eux. Une libellule volette au-dessus de sa tête, un peu trop près à son goût, mais l'insecte s'immobilise simplement un instant avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. L'air est frais et parfumé, et l'odeur de la pluie flotte encore dans l'air. L'herbe fraîchement coupée n'est pas quelque chose qu'Emma a passé beaucoup de temps à observer lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais en déménageant à Storybrooke, elle a appris à l'aimer. Elle sent cette odeur partout autour d'elle, maintenant, tellement pure que ça en est presque douloureux. Tout est tellement merveilleux que l'idée que Regina ait eu à découvrir tout ça seule est presque insupportable.

Elle se rend bientôt compte qu'elle est en train de traverser un verger de pommiers. La production est faible à cette époque de l'année, mais quelques arbres portent tout de même des fruits. Le cheval avance prudemment, au pas, et Emma tend la main et attrape une pomme d'une branche au-dessus d'elle. Le fruit est mur, presque trop tendre, mais Emma mord dedans et laisse son goût glisser sur sa langue. Ce goût murmure le nom de Regina encore et encore dans son esprit.

Le voyage s'arrête après quelques minutes de plus, lorsqu'Emma parvient à l'orée du verger. La montagne dont elle se sert pour se guider est tout près, et alors que le soleil se lève derrière elle, projetant de longues ombres, elle aperçoit une petite maison. Une minute plus tard, elle remarque une espèce de grand jardin à côté de la maison. Là, à genoux sur le sol, se trouve une femme aux longs cheveux sombres. Elle récolte les légumes d'une plante grimpante.

Les mouvements de la femme lui sont aussi familiers que s'ils s'agissaient des siens ; la manière dont elle penche la tête, les gestes soigneux de ses mains, la grâce dont elle fait preuve en se relevant.

\- Regina, murmure-t-elle, incapable de trouver la force de se faire entendre.

Elle réessaie, plus fermement.

\- Regina.

Regina l'entend. Pour la première fois depuis presque treize mois, Emma regarde sa Reine dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Avant**

Elle faillit tomber en descendant l'échelle en corde. Ses mains étaient moites et ses pieds glissaient, mais elle se rattrapa et réussit à ne pas hurler de peur. Après ça, elle descendit aussi vite que possible, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit la voix des gardes, au loin. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au sol qu'elle réalisa que le feu d'Henry se trouvait à une position assez gênante, trop près des écuries. Comment pourrait-elle sceller Layla et se mettre en route sans se faire remarquer ?

Elle garda le visage baissé et attacha ses cheveux avant de s'enfoncer un bonnet tricoté (cadeau de Granny) sur la tête. En cachant ses cheveux, peut-être éviterait-elle d'être reconnue aussi facilement que d'habitude. Elle courut en direction des écuries, mais quelques instants plus tard, elle dut se jeter derrière un arbre avant que trois hommes ne la dépassent.

Bon. Les écuries, c'était mort. Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Peut-être que c'était une intervention divine. Peut-être que c'était sa bonne étoile. Peut-être que c'était l'œuvre de la magie, mais elle aperçut soudain un cheval, scellé et qui avait l'air d'être prêt à partir pour une longue, très longue balade.

Elle s'approcha de l'animal et le flatta maladroitement. Elle devait faire connaissance avec le cheval avant de le monter, non ? C'était ce que l'entraîneur avait dit.

\- Salut. Je suis un peu pressée. Tu peux me rendre service et me faire dégager d'ici vite fait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le cheval hennit et piétina un peu, comme pour dire à Emma :

\- Monte, c'est parti.

Elle se mit donc en scelle et s'installa convenablement, prenant soin de ne pas enfoncer ses talons trop fort dans les flancs de l'animal. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle s'était retrouvée par terre avec un coude déboîté. C'était une expérience qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de réitérer. Le cheval partit au galop, et tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne la remarque et crie :

\- Hé ! Mais c'est mon cheval !

\- Désolé ! cria Emma en retour, tout en se penchant et en s'accrochant aux rennes.

\- Bon sang, mais qui c'est, ça ? beugla l'homme et tout d'un coup, une poignée de soldat semblèrent sortir de nulle part et se mettre à sa poursuite.

\- Allez, le cheval, fonce. Je suis sûre que je suis beaucoup plus sympa que ce type. Promis.

Elle se pencha pour éviter une branche et se demanda si le cheval avait une meilleure vue qu'elle.

\- Et je pèse moins lourd, en plus. Et, la dame que nous allons voir adore les chevaux. Elle va te plaire, c'est certain.

Les hommes derrière elle criaient toujours, et un mot se détacha en particulier :

\- Princesse !

\- Et double merde, marmonna Emma.

Elle n'était pas très douée en magie, pas depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, mais elle allait essayer. Il le fallait. Fermant les yeux (pas très intelligent, mais nécessaire), elle invoqua toutes les émotions qu'elle put et lança un sort pour éloigner les soldats. La magie ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière ici et à Storybrooke, et la sienne ne marchait plus aussi bien qu'auparavant. Mais ce qu'elle mit dans ce sort sembla fonctionner, parce que quelques instants plus tard, elle n'entendit plus la voix des soldats. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et vit le champ de force qui s'était créé, et la longue ligne d'hommes qui avait foncé dedans.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-elle. Mais pas tant que ça, en fait.

Elle sourit et continua de galoper dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Maintenant**

Emma ne sait pas trop quoi dire ; l'anticipation et la touche d'anxiété qu'elle ressent lui coupe le souffle. Elle sait que Regina n'a pas de magie ici, à cause de la barrière qui fait le tour du périmètre de ses terres mais même si c'était le cas, elle n'a pas vraiment peur que la brune réagisse mal.

Elle n'a prévu cette partie. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait préparé une sorte de discours, au moins pour se lancer—

\- Qui est là ? demande doucement Regina, et sa voix accroche sur le dernier mot.

Emma n'est pas sûre que ce soit à cause de l'émotion qu'elle ressent ou parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas parlé. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère. Emma trouve qu'elle a l'air –- contre toute attente - apeurée.

Emma presse ses genoux contre les flancs de son cheval, et il se remet en marche. Elle lève la main en signe de salut.

\- Salut.

C'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillent en la reconnaissant.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir senti-, commence-t-elle avant de trébucher faiblement sur ses pas, malgré le fait qu'elle ait à peine bougé de l'endroit où elle se tient.

Elle ferme les yeux et soupire suffisamment fort pour qu'Emma l'entende à 6 mètres de là.

\- Ce n'est pas réel. Reprends-toi, Regina.

\- Oh, je t'assure que c'est réel, réplique Emma d'une voix traînante en retournant la pierre de l'anneau contre la paume de sa main.

Lentement, elle descend du cheval, essayant de se retenir de grogner de douleur.

\- C'est carrément réel, ajoute-t-elle en se frottant les fesses à l'endroit où elle a le plus mal.

 _C'est pas romantique, ça, idiote. Dis-lui quelque chose de gentil._

\- J'avais vraiment envie de te voir, alors j'ai décidé de venir te rendre visite.

Regina ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et la lueur de possible qui brille dans son regard fait battre le cœur d'Emma plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Miss Swan—Emma ? demande-t-elle, comme si elle se réhabituait à leurs anciennes habitudes d'il y a plusieurs années. Henry—est-ce qu'il—

\- Il va bien, la rassure rapidement Emma. Tu seras contente d'apprendre qu'il occupe son temps à faire autant de bêtises que possible.

Regina n'a plus bougé depuis son trébuchement. En fait, elle est devenue complètement immobile, à part ses yeux qui observent Emma de haut en bas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu as été bannie, toi aussi ?

Emma s'esclaffe et baisse les yeux pour se regarder.

\- Non, mais j'imagine que j'en ai l'air.

Ses habits sont couverts de boue séchée. Elle se touche la tête et se rend compte qu'elle porte le bonnet de Granny ; mais si elle l'enlève, elle aura les cheveux tout aplatis.

\- Il a beaucoup plu depuis que je suis partie. Une fois en route, je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter en chemin. Je me suis un peu reposée dans un village, hier soir, dit-elle en commençant à avancer. En plus, j'ai découvert qu'en s'attachant à la scelle du cheval, on peut piquer un somme de temps en temps.

Elle rit et continue :

\- Sauf que la pluie finit toujours par me réveiller.

La bouche de Regina s'entrouvre.

\- Tu es venue jusqu'ici à cheval ?

\- Ouais. Je me débrouille assez bien, maintenant.

\- Mais on est à plus de cent-soixante kilomètres du Château. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris un—

Regina s'interrompt, et d'une voix irritée qui lui est propre, elle demande :

\- Emma, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Emma veut tout lui dire, veut que les mots sortent dans le bon ordre et expriment parfaitement tout l'amour qu'elle ressent. Rien que le fait de voir Regina lui donne le tournis, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui manquait jusqu'à ce moment précis.

\- Bon -– le truc, c'est que je devais me marier aujourd'hui, et –

\- Te marier ? s'écrie Regina.

\- Ouais, avec Neal.

Elle rit, mais s'arrête rapidement, parce que ce n'est pas très respectueux pour Neal, ce pauvre Neal dont elle a brisé le cœur.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas du tout. Apparemment, il est assez contrarié. Mais, bon, je ne l'aime pas. Pas de la manière dont on est censé aimer quelqu'un avec qui on veut se marier.

\- Tu allais épouser Baelfire ? demande Regina, d'une voix faible, cette fois.

\- Ouais, dit-elle en enlevant son bonnet, même si elle aura sans doute l'air encore plus ridicule. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai dit oui. J'étais juste… j'avais l'impression que c'était ma destinée. Henry, moi, ma mère et mon père, tous réunis dans ce grand château et obtenant notre fin heureuse.

Elle sourit.

\- Et puis la partie « fin heureuse » est devenue moins heureuse au bout d'un moment. J'avais l'impression que… ça n'allait pas. Que j'avais manqué quelque chose de très important. Et là-bas, tout le monde est tellement obsédé par les fins heureuses –- et le reste, alors ? L'histoire –- moi, c'est ça que je veux. Une histoire heureuse.

Elle secoue la tête, dégoûtée.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce que je dis est complètement débile, et si j'y avais réfléchis un peu plus à l'avance, tout ça serait beaucoup plus éloquent.

Un début du sourire narquois qui a manqué à Emma étire les lèvres de Regina.

\- Si tu étais éloquente, très chère, tu ne serais pas toi.

Emma rit, et rit encore, parce que même après être restée seule pendant un an, Regina est restée pareille à elle-même. A tout ce qu'elle est. Et Emma veut tout ça. Vraiment.

\- Enfin bref, j'étais censée me marier, et Snow m'a donné sa bague de fiançailles. Elle est ensorcelée pour que la pierre brille quand on s'approche de son véritable amour. Ce qui est fou, c'est que quand j'étais avec Neal, ce foutu machin ne produisait même pas une lueur.

Elle s'avance de quelques pas encore.

\- Alors je suis sortie et j'ai demandé à l'anneau de me montrer dans quelle direction se trouvait mon véritable amour ; et qui l'eut cru, il m'a mené jusqu'ici.

Elle est soulagée d'avoir terminé : maintenant, la balle est dans le camp de Regina, elle peut se jeter dans ses bras ou lui mettre une paire de claques. Selon Emma, les deux sont possibles.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demande Regina.

Emma retient sa respiration et ouvre la main. L'anneau brille si fort maintenant qu'il ressemble à ces projecteurs utilisés lors des premières de films. _Les lampes à arc_ , se souvient-elle soudain.

\- La bague m'a menée jusqu'à toi. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je serais venue de toute façon, parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un bijou à la noix pour me dire qui me rend heureuse. J'avais… j'avais peur d'y penser. Peur d'agir. Parce que t'aimer rend tout plus compliqué, non ? Ça rend les choses impossibles ; tu es exilée, Henry et moi, on était au Château. Mais ça ne me dérange plus, que ce soit compliqué. Au contraire. Parce que je veux être avec toi.

Elle déglutit, elle voudrait que sa bouche ne se soit pas asséchée dès qu'elle a commencé à parler.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle referme sa main et attend la réponse.

\- Moi ? dit Regina en posant une main sur son cœur. La Méchante Reine ?

Exaspérée, Emma souffle.

\- C'est pas vrai ; quand est-ce qu'on en aura fini, avec cette histoire ? Sois juste Regina, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, depuis le début ?

\- Je-, Regina déglutit, et Emma sent un frisson d'espoir. Est-ce que—est-ce que tu peux le redire ?

Le cœur d'Emma sursaute, manque un battement. Elle a l'impression qu'elle est à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Que je t'aime ?

Regina réagit en entendant les mots, mais répond :

\- Mon nom.

Emma laisse échapper un soupir.

\- Regina, dit-elle, et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Regina, Regina, Regina—

Et Regina est soudain dans ses bras, tremblante. Emma veut hurler de bonheur, mais une vague couleur arc-en-ciel explose de leur étreinte et détourne son attention.

\- C'était quoi, ce truc ? demande-t-elle.

Regina se détache légèrement d'elle, la respiration haletante.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elles regardent l'anneau, qui a arrêté de briller.

\- C'est probablement une bonne chose, raisonne Emma. On finirait par devenir aveugles, si ce satané machin brillait toujours autant.

Regina laisse échapper un rire légèrement hystérique, et elle lève les yeux pour regarder Emma, examinant chaque parcelle de son visage comme si elle s'en repaissait.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, dit-elle mais sa voix est cassée et ses yeux sont humides. En fait, tu n'as jamais eu l'air si mal en point, poursuit-elle avec un grand sourire, un sourire aussi brillant que la lumière qui se dégageait de l'anneau.

Et elle embrasse Emma, qui sent sa magie courir dans ses veines, sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie. C'est de l'amour. Ça a toujours été de l'amour.

Le baiser est tellement doux, presque chaste, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bout de la langue de Regina s'introduire dans sa bouche. Elle sent alors une nouvelle vague de magie la traverser, si forte que son corps entier ressent des picotements, et elle resserre son étreinte sur Regina. Lorsqu'elles se séparent, la respiration d'Emma est pantelante, et Regina caresse son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es là, dit-elle, haletante. Tu es réelle.

Emma hoche la tête.

\- Je suis restée seule si longtemps, dit-elle, et son ton mélancolique pousse Emma à l'attirer de nouveau contre elle. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. J'ai cru que personne ne viendrait me chercher.

\- Désolé, lui dit Emma en caressant ses cheveux, si longs qu'ils arrivent au milieu du dos de Regina.

Elle a exactement la même odeur que dans le souvenir d'Emma, et c'est très réconfortant.

\- J'ai mis un moment avant de réagir.

Elle entend Regina inspirer, et elle comprend qu'elle se donne du courage pour dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Combien de temps peux-tu rester ? demande-t-elle, et Emma est surprise par sa timidité.

La blonde s'esclaffe.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. Je, euh, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le futur.

Regina recule un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Pas trop sûre, Emma hausse les épaules.

\- Je veux dire que je reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Regina déglutit.

\- Mais il n'y a rien pour toi, ici. Juste des animaux et des arbres ; et le lac. Et Henry a besoin—

\- On va le faire venir ici. Et on se débrouillera. Je veux dire…

Emma prend une grande inspiration.

\- Je sais que je te prends un peu de court. Si tu préfères qu'on fasse autrement, tu as tout à—

Emma s'interrompt en remarquant l'expression du choc sur le visage de Regina.

\- Tu quitterais ta maison et ta famille, pour moi ?

Les yeux d'Emma se ferment un instant lorsqu'elle entend la supplique dans la voix de Regina.

\- Si tu veux bien de moi, répond-elle en resserrant ses mains sur la taille de la brune.

Leur deuxième baiser est loin d'être aussi chaste que le premier.

* * *

 **Interlude**

Emma est allongée sur le sol, Regina à ses côtés. Elles ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais il devient rapidement évident que Regina a désespérément besoin de contact physique. Elles s'embrassent encore et encore, laissant leurs mains s'explorer prudemment, les mois de séparations se dissipant peu à peu et laissent place à une proximité naturelle qui n'existait pas entre elles auparavant. Emma ronronne presque de plaisir lorsque Regina passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux (aussi sales soient-ils).

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, dit Emma, gênée en pensant à l'odeur qu'elle doit dégager.

\- Plus tard, lui répond Regina, faisant glisser ses ongles courts sur le cuir chevelu de la blonde, qui renverse la tête de plaisir.

Leurs genoux s'entrechoquent, et Emma inspire cette odeur qui lui a tant manqué, mélangée avec celle de l'herbe et de la terre sur laquelle elles sont étendues. Le pépiement des oiseaux au-dessus d'elles lui semble être de la musique, et Emma ne revient pas du fait que Regina ait vécu dans ce paradis pendant si longtemps sans jamais pouvoir le partager avec personne. Après un moment, elles se relèvent et se dirigent vers la maisonnette, et Regina refuse de lâcher sa main alors qu'elles traversent les différentes pièces. La maison est suffisamment grande pour trois, décide Emma ; la bibliothèque, assez conséquente, pourra facilement être reconvertie en chambre pour Henry. Dans la chambre à coucher principale, il y a des portes qui donnent sur l'extérieur ; Emma imagine faire l'amour à Regina sur le lit alors que des feux d'artifices explosent tout autour de la maison. Elle imagine se réveiller et n'entendre rien d'autre que le bruit de la nature, et pour la toute première fois, ça lui semble être parfait. Elle a toujours été une citadine, mais Storybrooke lui a fait découvrir les joies de la vie dans une petite ville, et son séjour prolongé dans un château a éveillé en elle des envies de solitude. Ne jamais pouvoir être seule, ça va cinq minutes. Ce silence, c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

Regina ne s'éloigne jamais d'Emma, gardant toujours sa main serrée dans la sienne.

La cuisine est grande et ordonnée ; Regina lui dit qu'elle a ajouté cette pièce elle-même en se servant des matériaux que les nains avaient laissés en partant. Elle a aussi fait du troc pour obtenir du bois, formant le même genre de marchés que son échange mensuel avec Marsten et Vera. Elle fait exprès de cultiver beaucoup plus que ce dont elle a besoin pour pouvoir fournir des produits frais à la communauté qui vit autour de ses terres.

\- Ça me donnait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose, explique-t-elle, et Emma hoche la tête. Après quelques mois, la solitude m'est devenue… désagréable.

\- Mais Marsten m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait jamais vue, dit Emma - et son ton suggère que c'est une question.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire fuir un potentiel partenaire en affaire. Je laisse ce qu'il me demande dans un lieu convenu à l'avance, et je reçois ce dont j'ai besoin en retour, répond-elle.

\- Mais, et s'ils avaient juste pris ce que tu apportais sans rien laisser en retour ?

Regina sourit.

\- Les habitants de ce village sont des gens honorables. Des voleurs n'auraient pas pris la peine de conclure de marché avec moi ; ils seraient simplement venus et ils auraient pris ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, même s'ils savent que je n'ai pas de magie.

Emma se souvient de ce que Vera lui a dit à propos de Regina—de la sympathie qui se lisait dans ses yeux quand elle pensait à la Reine solitaire.

\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourrais les rencontrer. Le couple du 'Dragon à Cornes' était vraiment sympa.

\- Mm, répond Regina en hochant la tête. Leur vin est très bon. Et leur grain m'a permis de me faire pas mal d'amis.

Emma penche la tête, examinant le poêle à bois sur lequel Regina fait cuire la plupart de ses repas. Il y a une énorme étagère à épices dans le coin de la pièce, et tous les containers en verre ont été méticuleusement nommés avec l'écriture nette de Regina.

\- Des amis ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Des chevaux, et quelques autres animaux sauvages, répond Regina, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et pointant quelque chose du doigt. On dirait que ton cheval est en train de faire connaissance avec une jument qui vient de temps en temps me rendre visite. Elle est très jolie. Il a bon goût.

Emma s'approche de la fenêtre, remarquant que le verre n'est pas totalement transparent. Pas de Mr Propre dans ce monde, se rappelle-t-elle. Dans l'herbe, un cheval à la robe sombre et à la crinière blonde secoue la tête en direction du grand destrier sur lequel elle est venue jusqu'ici ; elle se souvient d'ailleurs qu'il a besoin de soins, sous peine de souffrir à l'agonie plus tard. Il n'a pas l'air en trop mauvais état, pourtant, buvant à l'abreuvoir que Regina a installé près de la clôture. S'il y a une porte à l'enclot, Emma est prête à parier que Regina ne la ferme jamais à clé, ne la ferme jamais du tout, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu peux m'aider à m'occuper de mon cheval ? Je ne devrais pas le laisser scellé avec toutes mes affaires sur le dos.

\- Bien sûr, dit Regina, et elle semble contente de voir qu'Emma a pensé à un animal avant son propre confort.

En réalité, Emma n'aimerait rien de plus que se laver et se glisser dans le lit à l'air étrangement confortable, étant donné que le matelas est probablement fait maison. Elles retournent dehors, et Regina fait connaissance avec le cheval dont Emma ne connait même pas le nom alors que la jument mordille ses cheveux blonds. Un nouveau cheval approche, et Emma se rend compte que Regina a sa petite ménagerie façon Dr Doolittle. Des maisons d'oiseaux et des mangeoires sont suspendues aux branches des arbres les moins grands, et une pierre ronde creusée est pleine d'eau de pluie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle remarque des oiseaux qui vont et viennent dans la petite maison la plus proche d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as aussi des moutons et des cochons ? demande Emma pour plaisanter.

\- Le printemps prochain, je crois que j'en achèterai, répond Regina sans remarquer le ton blagueur d'Emma.

Apparemment, ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Je me demande si je ne vais pas construire l'enclot avant Noël, pour être préparée à l'avance.

Regina continue de brosser le cheval, et Emma hoche simplement la tête.

\- Cool. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les animaux à ce point.

Le sourire de Regina disparaît.

\- Ils sont de bonne compagnie, répond-elle. Il y a un loup qui passe tous les deux mois environ. J'aimerais bien qu'il reste définitivement, mais il ne passe en général que quelques jours ici, et ensuite, il disparaît de nouveau. Au début, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un lieutenant de Red qui lui donnait des nouvelles de la Méchante Reine déchue.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais, j'imagine, répond Emma en riant. Mais, je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit, si elle gardait un œil sur toi. On—

Emma déglutit et se souvient qu'elle a déjà dit à Regina qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle peut parler librement de ses sentiments.

\- On parlait de toi, de temps en temps. Si j'avais dû choisir quelqu'un au Château à qui j'aurais confié mon projet de partir te retrouver, ça aurait été elle. Au final, je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Elle caresse l'encolure de son cheval, et il tourne la tête vers elle, touchant sa joue de la sienne.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait adopter quelques chiens.

\- Peut-être, dit Regina.

Vu son regard, Emma sent qu'elle a dit ce qu'il fallait.

Peu de temps après, elles rentrent et Regina décrète qu'elle va préparer un repas à Emma, qui doit être affamée. Emma hausse les épaules. Elle a faim, oui, mais elle ne va pas faire la difficile. Regina lui sert un verre d'eau et lui offre une pomme coupée en tranche pour la faire patienter, avant d'allumer un feu dans le four. Emma s'assoit à la petite table, faite pour une personne, et observe Regina aller et venir dans la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarque réellement l'apparence de Regina : elle porte une robe grise qui lui descend jusqu'aux mollets, une ceinture lui enserre la taille, et elle a des chaussures plates aux pieds. Avec ses cheveux longs et dénuée de maquillage, elle n'a jamais moins ressemblé au Maire de Storybrooke. Cette partie de Regina manque un peu à Emma, mais elle sait qu'elle est encore là, quelque part cachée au fond de cette tristesse qui s'est emparée du cœur de la brune. Rallumer ce feu là ne prendra sûrement pas très longtemps. Emma sera patiente.

\- Tu as une très jolie maison, Regina, dit finalement Emma, inspirant profondément l'odeur familière de la pièce.

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir la faire visiter à quelqu'un, répond Regina en retour.

Emma se lève et s'approche d'elle, embrassant la peau sensible de son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle doucement, entourant la taille de la brune de ses mains.

Les doigts de Regina glissent entre les siens, et de son autre main, elle prépare un croque-monsieur à l'air très alléchant.

\- Ton repas est prêt, dit-elle en transférant le sandwich sur une assiette.

Alors qu'Emma frotte doucement son nez contre son oreille, Regina le coupe en deux, et sa respiration est le seul indice qui laisse entendre que les gestes d'Emma ne la laisse pas indifférente.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si, répond Emma en faisant glisser ses mains le long des fesses de Regina.

Ça, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait détourner l'attention d'Emma de son repas.

\- J'ai faim de beaucoup de choses, termine-t-elle.

Regina se tourne dans ses bras, et elles s'embrassent de nouveau.

\- Tu sais, une fois que tu auras fini de manger, dit-elle entre deux baisers. J'ai une douche, à l'arrière de la maison. Ce n'est pas très moderne, et l'eau ne sera pas encore chaude, mais tu pourras te laver. Il y a aussi un bain, mais je pense que tu préféreras la douche.

Emma presse ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de Regina, juste sous le lobe tellement, tellement doux de son oreille.

\- Parfait, dit-elle, nageant dans une brume de désir et de plaisir.

\- Je m'occuperai de tes cheveux, murmure Regina, et Emma se sent fondre.

\- Splendide, se corrige-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvre les yeux, son oreiller est moucheté par les rayons de soleil. Elle a mal partout, aux cuisses, aux fesses, et jusque dans les épaules. Elle suspecte également que la morsure qu'il y a sur son cou laissera un bleu ; elle touche l'endroit qui la lance, et ouais, en effet, ça, ça laissera une marque. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête, Regina est là, tout près, elle l'observe. Elle lui sourit d'un air hésitant, et Emma se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Quelle heure il est ? murmure-t-elle.

Regina laisse échapper un rire léger.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me réveille avec le soleil, et je vais au lit quand je suis fatiguée.

\- Ça parait logique, répond Emma. Je n'ai pas amené la montre que mon père m'a donné. Je la récupérerai quand on ira chercher Henry.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

\- D'ailleurs, on devrait parler de comment on va s'y prendre.

Regina caresse paresseusement le ventre d'Emma et murmure :

\- J'ai quelques idées.

Emma se tortille sous son toucher, déjà prête à recommencer.

\- Quel genre d'idées ?

Regina détourne le regard, fixe la cuisine des yeux, et Emma a l'impression qu'elle est en train de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer quelque chose.

\- Lorsque tu m'as touchée pour la première fois, ce matin, quelque chose s'est passé. Je ne suis pas sûre de la portée que ça a eu, mais je crois que tu as brisé le sortilège qui me maintenait ici.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est… wow. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une malédiction, si ? Et je n'avais même pas dans l'idée de le détruire.

\- C'était une malédiction. Les fées préfèrent simplement l'appeler autrement. Elles se plaisent à prétendre que c'est un sortilège de protection, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elles ne servent que leurs propres intérêts. Leur vérité n'est pas universelle.

Ses doigts vagabonds viennent effleurer la poitrine d'Emma, et continuent jusqu'à sa clavicule.

\- Mais sans même parler de ça, j'ai de nouveau l'usage de ma magie, poursuit-elle prudemment.

\- Sérieux ? demande Emma en souriant. Tu es sûre ?

Elle s'attend à ce que Regina claque des doigts pour faire apparaître une boule de feu, mais son cœur se gonfle lorsque la brune approche un point fermé et l'ouvre pour en révéler un gardénia parfait.

\- Oui, je suis sûre.

Emma tend la main et touche la fleur, aussi douce que la peau de Regina et toute aussi parfumée.

\- Et bien, qui aurait pu croire que tu pouvais faire preuve d'un tel romantisme ?

\- Seulement pour celle que j'aime, répond Regina en ouvrant plus grand la main et à la surprise d'Emma, la fleur se transforme en un colibri.

L'oiseau volette près du visage de la blonde, puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre et disparaît dans le ciel.

\- Un colibri…, médite Emma en pensant au garçon resté au château, et qui attend de pouvoir revoir ses parents. Tu sais, c'est comme ça qu'Henry a appelé notre plan. Opération Colibri.

La bouche de Regina s'entrouvre, et elle prend une longue et profonde inspiration.

\- Il savait vraiment que tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui.

Emma repose sa tête sur l'oreille, fermant de temps en temps les yeux.

\- Depuis des mois. On a essayé d'en apprendre plus sur le lieu où tu étais retenue, mais on rentrait toujours bredouille. Avant de recevoir l'anneau, je n'avais aucune idée de comment te retrouver.

Elle lève les épaules, essaie d'étendre son buste et de détendre ses muscles endoloris.

\- Je suis sûre que si Snow s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle m'a donné l'anneau, elle se serait abstenue. Trop tard, termine-t-elle en souriant d'un air narquois.

Baissant les yeux sur les sillons que tracent ses doigts, Regina demande :

\- Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais vraiment épousé Neal ?

Emma y réfléchit longuement ; les mois qui viennent de passer lui semblent n'être rien de plus qu'un rêve maintenant qu'elle est étendue dans le lit de Regina. Ce moment lui semble être plus réel que ces jours sans fin qu'elle a passés au château.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Même si j'avais été jusqu'à l'autel, je ne m'imagine vraiment pas avoir pu dire « oui ». Mon cœur n'y était pas.

Elle se souvient du bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait été témoin de la demande (très) publique que lui avait imposée Neal quelques mois auparavant, et elle se souvient de cette sensation extracorporelle qu'elle avait ressenti en répondant machinalement « Ouais, d'accord », parce que qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autre devant la moitié du château, bon sang ?

\- Ta famille ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu sais, commente Regina. Ils vont envoyer une armée pour te récupérer.

\- Ils ont déjà essayé, s'esclaffe Emma. Je leur souhaite bien du courage. Entre ma magie qui déconne complètement et la tienne qui est de retour sur les rails, on devrait pouvoir réussir à se défendre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que ta magie… déconne ? répète Regina – et le gros mot sonne bizarre dans sa bouche.

Emma ne l'a jamais entendue jurer autrement qu'avec un « bon sang » ou un « zut ».

\- Parce qu'elle ne marche vraiment pas très bien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'améliorer à Storybrooke, et ensuite on est venu ici, ils t'ont bannie, et les fées ont essayé de m'aider, mais elle ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux, explique-t-elle. Mais pour venir jusqu'ici, elle a marché, par contre. J'ai lancé quelques sorts, et ils ont tous bien fonctionné. Comme quoi. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste que je pense à toi, ajoute-t-elle – et au moment où elle le dit, Emma se rend compte que ce n'est peut-être pas si drôle, que peut-être qu'elle a vraiment besoin de Regina pour que sa magie fonctionne.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirent légèrement, et elle hoche la tête.

\- Ça m'est aussi arrivé, à Storybrooke, tu te souviens ? Plus d'une fois.

Emma y repense, se souvient du portail qui s'était ouvert pour la transporter jusque dans la Forêt Enchantée. Et plus tard, lorsque combinés, leurs pouvoirs avaient réussi à détruire l'objet magique qui allait annihiler Storybrooke.

\- Peut-être que pendant tout ce temps, nos magies essayaient de nous dire qu'on avait besoin l'une de l'autre et qu'on ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Peut-être, répond Regina en pressant sa paume contre celle d'Emma.

Elle ferme les yeux, et Emma observe des petites étincelles commencer à tomber du plafond, comme une pluie de légers feux d'artifices.

\- Là, je t'aide à faire ça ? demande-t-elle d'une voix basse et rauque.

\- Oui, répond Regina – et lorsqu'elle s'enfouit de nouveau dans les bras d'Emma, les étincelles continuent de pleuvoir.

Au matin, elles s'habillent ensemble, éclairées par la lueur faible de l'aube, Regina dans sa robe grise, Emma dans un pantalon en cuir propre que Regina lui prête. Il est un peu court, mais grâce aux bottes, ça ne se voit pas. Les oiseaux chantent, et Emma commence à se dire qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de la paix que dégage cet endroit. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Emma observe les colibris s'approcher en voletant des petites mangeoires fixées aux barrières des enclos. Regina prépare des œufs brouillés qu'elle a fraîchement reçus d'une ferme locale (un autre troc) et leur sert à toutes les deux un jus de pomme, du café, et du pain tartiné avec le meilleur beurre qu'Emma n'ait jamais goûté.

Emma médite sur la manière dont ses chevilles s'enchevêtrent avec celles de Regina sous la table trop étroite, et se demande si c'est pour cette raison que ce simple petit-déjeuner est le meilleur de sa vie.

\- On va avoir besoin d'une table plus grande, dit-elle en se léchant les doigts lorsqu'elle a terminé.

\- Mm, répond Regina en penchant la tête sur le côté, contemplant le bois usé. Oui, finit-elle par dire.

Les petites rides au coin de ses yeux sont le seul indice du sourire qu'Emma entend clairement dans sa voix.

Emma la suit dans le jardin et apprend à ramasser les courgettes et les courges les plus mûres, prêtes à être livrées aux villages les plus proches de la terre de Regina. Viennent ensuite les carottes et les pommes de terre, et Emma observe d'un œil sceptique les artichauts et – elle grimace – les choux de Bruxelles. Regina sourit d'un air narquois en remarquant l'expression d'Emma.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas les choux de Bruxelles, c'est que tu ne les as jamais goûtés cuisinés de la bonne façon, explique-t-elle.

\- On verra ça, réplique Emma en jetant un regard peu amène aux légumes.

Elles s'enfoncent dans le jardin, qui ressemble davantage à une ferme, en fait, vu le nombre de plantations. Le domaine que possède Regina est infime comparé au château et à ses terres environnantes, mais lorsqu'Emma se retourne pour chercher la maison (leur maison, maintenant) des yeux, elle lui semble être à des kilomètres. Peu de temps après, Regina l'empêche de tomber lorsqu'elle trébuche sur une racine, et Emma se rend compte qu'elles se trouvent maintenant dans une plantation de citrouilles.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Sérieusement ?

Regina hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai beaucoup de temps sur les mains, admet-elle en heurtant légèrement son épaule contre celle d'Emma.

Elle rouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ses mots sortent de façon hésitante.

\- J'ai—j'ai pensé que les enfants du village aimeraient bien venir le soir d'Halloween, mais leurs parents seraient sans doute trop méfiants pour les y autoriser, même si je ne me montrais pas.

Elle déglutit.

\- Ils savent tous qui je suis.

Emma repense au fait qu'Halloween a toujours été le jour de fête préféré de Henry, et elle n'arrive presque pas à croire que Regina ait réussi à survivre à son absence.

\- Ils commercent avec toi, non ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux d'amener leurs enfants ici.

Elle se promet de tout faire pour organiser cette soirée. Elle est même prête à parier que Marsten et Vera accepteraient de l'aider, surtout Vera.

\- Ne pars pas du principe que tout le monde te déteste, Regina. On n'est plus à Storybrooke. Et on n'est pas dans l'ancienne Forêt Enchantée. Les choses ont changé, pour nous tous.

Pendant un instant, elle est distraite par l'épouvantail planté au centre de la plantation, vêtu d'une chemise boutonnée, d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'un chapeau de paille. De longues bandes de tissus colorés sont attachées au bout de ses bras, voletant au gré du vent.

\- C'est vraiment utile, les épouvantails, au fait ? Je pensais que c'était juste un gadget d'Halloween qu'on ne voyait que dans les films.

\- Oui, ça marche, et sans magie, j'en avais besoin. La première fois, je n'en avais pas fait, et j'ai dû tout replanter.

Elle prend la main d'Emma et presse le bout de leurs doigts, toujours incapable de se passer de son toucher.

\- Je rendrais les costumes plus intéressants si les enfants viennent. Mais pas trop effrayants. Je ne veux pas leur faire peur.

Emma hoche la tête.

\- Henry va adorer, dit-elle.

Regina prend une grande inspiration.

\- J'espère.

Lorsqu'elles retournent à la maison, Emma n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais son ventre l'informe qu'il a faim, alors elles déjeunent avec des pommes, des noix, du fromage et du pain frais que Regina fait cuire. Elle se sent incroyablement chanceuse, et se jure d'apprendre à cuisiner. Avec les cuisiniers du château, Emma est devenue trop gâtée et paresseuse. A partir de maintenant, c'est terminé.

\- Si je m'étais fait exiler, je serais morte de faim, déclare-t-elle. Ou de froid. Tu as construit une maison, cultivé des plantations, et tu t'es fait un chez-toi. Tu es géniale.

\- J'ai construit une maison, mais je ne me suis pas fait un chez-moi.

L'expression de Regina est un mélange étrange d'une foule d'émotions –- tristesse, espoir, peur. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour continuer.

\- Au début, je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que je pouvais être heureuse, ou du moins survivre, toute seule. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais fait beaucoup d'amis les trente années passées.

Emma regarde ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et elle souffre pour elle.

\- A part toi, et Henry. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien faire passer le temps, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai cultivé, j'ai pris soin des chevaux, des oiseaux. Je ne comptais pas les jours. Mais lorsque les pommes mûrissaient, je ne pouvais pas ignorer que le temps passait. Henry grandissait, et vous passiez sans doute à autre chose, vous profitiez de vos vies sans moi.

Une larme roule le long de sa joue, et Emma sent ses propres yeux se mouiller.

\- C'est devenu plus dur. J'ai perdu espoir.

La bouche de Regina se tord, et elle laisse échapper un sanglot.

\- Et puis, tu es arrivée. Et tu es toujours là.

Regina se lève et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emma.

\- Ne pars pas, murmure-t-elle en s'agrippant si fort à elle qu'elle lui fait mal.

Emma la serre contre elle.

\- Je ne pars pas.

Lorsque Regina sèche ses larmes, elle est gênée. Emma, non. Elle l'embrasse passionnément et la conduit jusqu'au lit.

* * *

Le soir, elles décident d'essayer.

\- Tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient ? lui demande Regina alors qu'elles s'assoient dans un cercle de marjolaine et de basilic qui parfume la maison d'une odeur épicée.

\- Pas vraiment.

Emma fouille dans son sac et trouve quelques amandes, ses bijoux en argent, et des affaires de toilette qu'elle n'a jamais utilisées au cours de son voyage (dont son gloss, qu'elle applique immédiatement sur ses lèvres).

\- Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle en sortant un petit sachet en toile. Il m'a donné des bonbons à la menthe. Enfin, ils ne sont pas vraiment à lui, j'imagine ; c'est un garçon du château qui les lui a donnés, mais il voulait que je les emmène à la place du dentifrice.

Regina roule des yeux.

\- Il n'a pas changé, marmonne-t-elle, et Emma se retient de glousser. Ça pourrait marcher. J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose qu'il a touché récemment.

\- Il me les a donnés il y a quelques jours, répond Emma.

Regina inspire, dépose le sachet ouvert de bonbons à la menthe entre elles deux, sur le sol.

\- Prends mes mains.

Emma suit les instructions. Elle attend que Regina allume un feu ou qu'elle commence à déclamer une formule dans un langage bizarre. Mais elle n'en fait rien.

\- Je veux que tu penses à Henry, et à quel point tu l'aimes.

Emma est surprise.

\- C'est tout ?

Regina rouvre les yeux, et son haussement de sourcils est juste assez insolent pour faire naître une étincelle d'excitation en Emma.

\- Il n'existe aucun sortilège pour invoquer quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais vaincu ta mère beaucoup plus facilement, explique-t-elle en souriant d'un air narquois. Mais si Henry a réellement envie de nous rejoindre, de nous rejoindre toutes les deux, ça pourrait marcher. Ensemble, nous sommes très, très puissantes.

Se léchant les lèvres, Regina lui rappelle :

\- Tu dois l'avoir compris, maintenant, non ?

Emma sent un deuxième éclair de chaleur traverser son corps et élire résidence entre ses jambes.

\- Ouais, croasse-t-elle, la bouche soudain sèche.

La brune fait la moue, et Emma essaie de contrôler ses ardeurs.

\- Tu es censée penser à Henry, pas à moi, lui reproche Regina.

\- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, réplique Emma.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si j'étais une idiote.

Les yeux de Regina s'éclairent.

\- Mais tu es une idiote.

\- Et pour une raison que moi-même je ne comprends pas, ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus, alors arrête, d'accord ? se plaint Emma.

Sa réplique déclenche le rire de Regina, puis celui d'Emma, et la brune se penche rapidement vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Mon idiote.

\- Mouais.

Emma l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et resserre son emprise sur sa main. Elle prend une grande inspiration et expire lentement.

\- Ok, je crois que c'est bon. Mais, ne hausse plus ce sourcil.

\- Compris, répond Regina, sourcillant légèrement avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Je veux revoir mon fils, Emma. Notre fils. Tu peux m'aider à le revoir ?

Emma se calme tout de suite et se détend complètement.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est penser à lui ?

\- Et me tenir les mains, ajoute Regina.

Ça, c'est dans les cordes d'Emma.

\- Ok. Dis-moi juste quand commencer.

Une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux, Regina baisse le menton et dit :

\- Maintenant.

Elles se tiennent les mains, et Emma repasse tous ses souvenirs. Elle pense à Henry, au moment où elle lui a donné la vie mais où elle n'a pas voulu le voir par peur de changer d'avis. Elle pense à la première fois qu'elle a posé les yeux sur lui dans son ancien appartement, juste après avoir souhaité ne pas passer son 28ème anniversaire seule. Elle se souvient de la manière dont la poitrine du garçon s'est soulevée de vie lorsqu'il a pris sa première inspiration, après qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur le front, brisant ainsi la malédiction. Elle se souvient de ses larmes s'infiltrant dans sa chemise, lorsque Regina et elle l'ont sauvé du Pays Imaginaire et l'ont ramené dans la maison où il a grandi, à Mifflin Street. Elle pense au bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait chercher sa deuxième mère, et au fait qu'il lui tarde terriblement de le revoir pour qu'ils puissent vivre en famille.

Et lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, Henry est là et leur cercle n'est plus composé de deux personnes, mais de trois.

* * *

 **Après**

La lumière des torches éclaire toute la zone, de la maison jusqu'au champ de citrouilles. Des dizaines de familles se dirigent vers la parcelle, passant par le verger de pommiers – qui a grandi cette année – maintenant parsemé de plusieurs épouvantails. Ils sont tous vêtus de robes noires et gracieuses, et portent des chapeaux élaborés. Emma ne sait pas d'où Regina tient son sens inné de la mode, mais quand elle l'utilise pour habiller ses épouvantails, ça ne manque jamais de la rendre hilare.

Le labyrinthe mis en place dans le champ de maïs est déjà envahi d'adultes et d'enfants, et Emma sourit en entendant les cris de joie enfantins qui s'en dégagent. Emma et Regina l'ont testé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile. Lorsqu'il a décidé qu'elles mettaient trop de temps à en ressortir, Henry est parti à leur recherche, et Emma n'a eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour retirer les brins de pailles de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux.

Elle repère Henry qui se traîne lourdement à travers le champ, vêtu de son costume Iron Man, l'armure peinte cliquetant bruyamment au niveau de ses genoux au rythme de ses pas. Il est accompagné par des copains d'école qui viennent du village, et elle est toujours aussi stupéfaite de constater à quel point il a grandi l'année passée. Il lui rappelle parfois Neal, même si elle essaie de ne pas trop penser à lui. Elle ne l'a pas revu une seule fois depuis qu'elle a quitté le château ; même si tout le monde sait où elle est, maintenant. Lorsqu'Henry retourne là-bas, ses visites sont brèves, et le cœur de Neal n'y est plus vraiment. Emma et Henry en souffrent tous les deux, surtout parce qu'Henry a compris que Neal n'est revenu avec eux dans la Forêt Enchanté que pour Emma. Être père lui plait, mais il ne s'est jamais habitué à son rôle de parent, surtout depuis qu'il sait que son fils préfère la compagnie de ses mères. Il a baissé les bras sans même réellement essayer.

Cela n'a pas surpris Emma. Il a toujours eu tendance à facilement se décourager, depuis le début. Elle se demande s'il ne s'est jamais vraiment battu pour obtenir quelque chose au cours de sa longue, très longue vie.

Emma sent une respiration tiède et régulière sur l'arrière de son cou et décide d'arrêter de penser à Neal. Parce qu'elle, elle se battrait pour la femme qui se trouve à ses côtés bec et ongles ; jusqu'à la mort. Et Regina en ferait de même pour elle.

\- Coucou.

\- Salut.

\- Ça se passe plutôt bien, déclare Emma, docile sous les caresses de Regina sur ses poignets.

\- Je suis d'accord, répond Regina. Tes invités sont arrivés, ajoute-t-elle, et Emma entend tout ce qui se cache dans ses mots : un peu de peur, d'hésitation, et bien sûr, cette éternelle nuance de dégoût.

\- Ça va aller ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répond Regina mais son année de solitude n'a pas disparu de son esprit, même maintenant.

Snow est celle qui l'a bannie, et bien que l'ancienne reine ne soit pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à faire venir Emma et Henry jusqu'à elle, ces souvenirs ne disparaîtront jamais vraiment. Et même si les fées ne peuvent pas la maudire une seconde fois (Emma a été soulagée d'apprendre que leurs mains sont liées à cause d'une sorte de version magique de la loi de double incrimination), elle se sent tout de même menacée par la présence de Snow.

\- Ta mère a sorti la tenue royale, dit-elle.

Emma hausse un sourcil, et répond :

\- Après, tout, c'est Halloween, non ? Cela dit, je préfère ton costume.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, réplique Regina en caressant le cuir noir qui lui colle à la peau, coupé si court que la tenue est à peine décente.

Une ceinture porte-outil est suspendue à ses hanches, et plusieurs étuis de pistolets – faits de bois taillé - y sont attachés. Au plus grand plaisir d'Emma, ses cheveux sont ce soir d'un roux flamboyant, et plus courts que d'habitude.

\- Personne ne sait en qui on est censés être déguisées, mais il y a quelques minutes, quelqu'un m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'allais enfiler mon costume, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Ma réputation me précède.

\- Tant qu'Henry est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, Ms. Romanoff.

Un sourire narquois étire les lèvres de Regina, et sous prétexte de s'étirer, elle attire l'attention d'Emma sur son décolleté dans un mouvement évident de séduction.

\- Étonnamment, je trouve ton costume plutôt attirant. Mais après tout, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les beaux demi-dieux blonds, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la hanche d'Emma, un peu trop près de ses fesses.

Au moins, ces dernières sont (à peu près) cachées par la cape.

\- Thor est un dieu à part entière, Regina, révise tes classiques. Henry te tuerait s'il apprenait que tu ne sais pas ça.

\- Je m'en fiche, murmure Regina en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la blonde – mais deux personnes se raclent la gorge et les interrompent.

Emma sursaute et fait un pas en arrière, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Salut, tout le monde. Enfin je veux dire, maman, papa, dit-elle d'un ton crispé.

Les termes ne lui viennent toujours pas naturellement, mais elle se force à les utiliser par culpabilité. Elle a quitté leur foyer, est sortie de leur vie pour venir s'installer ici, au milieu de nulle part, avec une femme qu'ils essayaient de maintenir en exil. Leur relation a été plus que tumultueuse cette année.

\- Emma, salue David en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de hocher la tête en direction de Regina.

Il est trop poli pour l'ignorer totalement.

\- Regina.

\- Bonjour, David, répond Regina, et Emma roule immédiatement des yeux.

\- C'est Votre Majesté, aboie Snow, les yeux brillant de rage.

Elle ne fait même pas semblant d'être courtoise. Emma ne peut pas l'en blâmer.

\- Mes excuses, se reprend Regina, parce qu'Emma l'avait prévenue à maintes reprises.

Ce n'est que pour une soirée, et tu ne les reverras plus pour au moins deux mois.

\- Majesté, termine-t-elle, parce qu'être totalement obéissante n'a jamais été sa tasse de thé.

Emma ne peut pas l'en blâmer non plus.

\- Bien, reprend Emma, essayant de briser la glace. Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. Vraiment. Et vos costumes sont—wow.

Le tissu blanc qu'ils portent tous les deux est fileté d'argent, mais Emma ne reconnaît pas les personnages qu'ils sont censés incarner.

\- Ce ne sont pas des costumes, répond sérieusement Snow. Et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cette fête était un bal costumé.

Emma essaie de ne pas montrer son irritation.

\- On fête Halloween, à la manière américaine. On va essayer d'en faire une tradition, ici. Mais tout était écrit sur l'invitation, vous ne l'avez pas lue ?

Henry a mis une semaine à travailler le design des cartes, et Regina les a toutes écrites (les trois cents qu'ils ont faites) à la main.

La bouche de Snow s'ouvre, mais elle ne répond rien.

\- Dites à Henry que vous êtes habillée en Frigga, suggère Regina. David, vous serez Odin. Vous avez juste besoin d'un—

Elle lève la main, comme pour lancer un sort, mais se souvient qu'elle doit demander d'abord.

\- Je peux ?

Snow hoche la tête, puis David, tous les deux légèrement étonnés par la générosité de Regina. En un nuage de magie, la robe de Snow devient dorée, et David reçoit un cache-œil, un sceptre, et un couvre chef qu'Henry ne pourra pas ne pas reconnaître.

\- Qui est-on, déjà ?

Regina répète impatiemment, et Emma lui prend la main.

\- Il va être déçu de ne pas avoir choisi Loki, dit-elle.

\- L'année prochaine, décide Regina. Et je serai peut-être Hulk, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

Emma lève leurs mains jointes et embrasse la sienne, oubliant momentanément la seule chose qu'elle s'est juré de ne pas agiter sous le nez de ses parents.

Mais c'est trop tard. Ils la voient tous les deux.

La bague. Elle est au doigt de Regina, maintenue en place par un anneau en or assorti à celui que porte Emma à la main gauche. Elle voulait le leur annoncer en douceur, seul à seul. Elle voulait prétendre que ce n'était pas très important.

Mais c'était très important. Très, très important, même. Henry était là, tout comme une poignée de gens du village, et quelques habitants de la Forêt, aussi. Red était venue, et Archie aussi. De tous les anciens résidents de Storybrooke, ils semblaient être ceux qui comprenaient le mieux Regina, et ils l'avaient assez rapidement pardonnée. La cérémonie avait eu lieu sous les pommiers, et des bandes de soie blanches décoraient les branches alors que les pétales de fleurs tombaient tout autour d'elles. Leur paradis avait l'odeur des premières pousses de printemps, et c'était le plus beau, le plus parfait jour qu'Emma avait jamais vécu.

Ses parents n'ont pas été invités. Elle a mis son alliance en pendentif autour de son cou la dernière fois qu'elle est allée leur rendre visite.

Regina sent qu'il est temps pour être d'aller faire un tour. Elle agrippe plus fermement la main d'Emma pendant un instant, avant de se détacher d'elle et de hocher la tête en direction de Snow et David.

\- Emma, je te retrouverai aux feux de joie dans quelques minutes. Ne sois pas trop longue, Henry nous attend.

Emma déglutit.

\- D'accord, répond-elle faiblement.

\- Emma comment as-tu pu ? l'interroge sa mère d'un ton cassant, la voix pleine d'accusation. Ma bague. La bague de ta grand-mère.

Emma sait qu'elle vient peut-être de détruire irrémédiablement sa relation avec ses parents.

\- Et maintenant, c'est la bague de ma femme, et un jour, nous la donnerons à notre fils.

Emma n'ajoute pas « ou à notre fille », parce que Regina a enfin accepté de commencer à envisager d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Dans ce petit coin reclus, elles ont tout le temps qu'elles désirent. Au fil du temps, et plus elle passait de temps avec sa famille, Emma est devenue plus ouverte à cette idée. Leur petit groupe pourrait facilement s'agrandir, et les seules personnes qui y seraient opposées seraient ses parents.

\- Pourquoi diable ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? demande David, fronçant les sourcils en une expression sincèrement blessée.

\- Parce que c'était plus simple, répond sobrement Emma. Je déteste vous décevoir, et je ne voulais pas en discuter.

\- Tu nous as menti ? demande Snow. Depuis quand es-tu—

Elle a besoin de quelques secondes avant de prononcer le mot.

\- Mariée ?

\- Pas très longtemps. Quelques mois.

Cinq mois, pour être exacte, mais Emma ne prend pas la peine de leur donner une date précise. Elle ne se soucie presque plus des dates ou des heures, de toute façon. Avant qu'Henry ne commence l'école, ils ne savaient presque jamais quel jour était le samedi ou le dimanche. Les jours défilaient, et ils faisaient ce dont ils avaient envie quand ils en avaient envie.

\- Mais avant que vous vous énerviez, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Emme a attendu longtemps pour ça, et il est un peu injuste de sa part de prendre ses parents en embuscades de cette manière, mais elle a besoin de faire ça.

\- Au début, j'étais tellement en colère, à propos de toute cette histoire de contes de fées à la noix, et de destinée, et de vie que je ne pouvais pas choisir. J'ai mis du temps avant de m'y faire. Et je ne veux pas vraiment parler de tout ça avec vous maintenant, parce que ce soir, on fait la fête, et qu'apparemment, une des traditions ici est d'allumer des feux de joie, et j'ai promis à Regina qu'on le ferait ensemble.

L'expression de Snow est orageuse face au congédiement implicite de sa fille, mais Emma continue tout de même.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que mon futur est avec Regina. C'est ta bague qui me l'a dit. Elle me rend heureuse, et j'en ai assez de lutter contre ma destinée rien que pour le plaisir de le faire. J'aurais choisi Regina, peu importe le fait que c'était ma destinée.

Elle inspire et prononce les derniers – espère-t-elle – mots qu'elle aura à dire sur le sujet, du moins pour l'instant :

\- Nous sommes mariées. Il n'y a rien à redire.

Sa mère ne veut pas en rester là ; Emma le sent bien, mais comme souvent, David passe un bras autour de sa femme et l'apaise de son toucher.

\- Très bien, Emma, dit-il en berçant légèrement Snow dans son étreinte. D'accord.

\- Je vous aime, vous savez, dit Emma en espérant ne pas avoir complètement gâché leur soirée. Vraiment. Je veux que vous soyez heureux pour moi.

Snow n'est pas heureuse. Ça, c'est clair.

\- On est heureux, répond gentiment David. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Savoir que tu as trouvé l'amour fait mon bonheur. Depuis le jour de ta naissance, et tous les jours qui ont suivi, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré pour toi. De l'amour, et du bonheur.

Emma s'approche de lui, parce que David est son père et qu'elle l'aime vraiment, même si elle trouve étrange le fait qu'il ressemble davantage à un frère qu'à un père.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Désolée, ajoute-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, gamine, répond-il en chuchotant. Ne t'excuse jamais d'aimer quelqu'un.

Il a commencé à l'appeler « gamine » quand elle est revenue leur rendre visite au château avec Henry, après avoir fui. Elle ne le lui a jamais dit, mais ça lui donne davantage l'impression d'être sa fille que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là.

Snow pose la main sur l'épaule d'Emma, et Emma comprend que ça va aller. Leur relation n'a pas été complètement détruite par ce qui vient de se passer. Elle attrape la main de sa mère et expire, soulagée au-delà de toute raison.

\- Je t'aime, Emma, lui dit Snow en déposant un baiser sur son front. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, ajoute-t-elle.

Emma réalise qu'elle a simplement réussi à retarder la discussion, mais au moins, lorsqu'elle aura finalement lieu, ce ne sera pas un jour férié, en plein milieu d'une soirée déguisée. Regina n'a aucune envie de revenir au château, même en visite, et Emma aura tout le temps du monde d'écouter sa mère se plaindre de son choix d'épouse la prochaine fois qu'elle se rendra là-bas.

\- Génial, déclare-t-elle, parce qu'il faut bien qu'elle dise quelque chose. Et, euh, merci.

Ils restent là encore quelques secondes, puis Snow demande :

\- Tu ne devais pas aller retrouver Regina pour les feux de joie ?

\- Ah oui, dit Emma, soulagée d'en avoir terminé avec cette discussion ; du moins pour le moment.

Ils se mettent en marche, et Emma croise plusieurs visages familiers – certains s'arrêtent pour la saluer avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que ce à quoi ses parents s'attendaient visiblement. Regina, Henry et elle sont devenus des membres à part entière du village, elles participent au fonctionnement de l'école d'Henry, elles vendent leurs récoltes (elles les donnent même gratuitement parfois), et elles vont de temps à autres passer un moment au Dragon à Corne. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Regina qui l'attend patiemment avec Henry à l'entrée du labyrinthe, elle ressent un élan de fierté en pensant à tout ce qu'ils ont accompli ensemble.

\- Génial, s'écrie Henry en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas claudiquant à cause de son armure. Vos costumes sont super cool ! Odin et Frigga—comment est-ce que vous avez su qu'on se déguiserait en Avengers ? demande-t-il.

Les parents d'Emma ne savent pas trop quoi répondre, mais Regina leur sauve la mise.

\- Nous leur avons envoyé un pigeon il y a quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent te faire la surprise, mon chéri.

\- C'est trop cool, répète Henry. Grand-père, j'adore ton casque.

\- Merci, Henry, répond David. Content que ça te plaise.

\- Vous êtes allés dans le labyrinthe ? C'est assez chouette. Je peux venir avec vous, si vous voulez, propose-t-il, et ses grands-parents remarquent que ça voix est légèrement plus grave que la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu.

\- Avec plaisir, Henry. Ça a l'air magnifique, répond Snow en observant le domaine.

La maison n'est pas très loin Emma se dit qu'elle pourra la leur faire visiter plus tard, comme c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent.

\- C'est maman qui a fait le labyrinthe, et quelques villageois nous ont aidés à installer les feux de joie. Ils vont brûler pendant trois jours. Vous restez pendant tout le festival ?

Les parents d'Emma se tournent vers elle.

\- Eh bien, commence David, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il doit répondre.

Ils n'ont rien dit de la durée de leur séjour ; seulement qu'ils ont réservé une des plus belles chambres du village pour cette nuit. Le château était trop loin pour retourner y dormir, et contrairement à Emma, ils ne peuvent pas voyager par magie.

\- Vous pouvez, si vous voulez, leur dit Emma. On va sans doute être assez occupés, on a beaucoup de trucs prévus pour demain. Je ne vous verrai sans doute pas beaucoup, mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous restiez. Si vous voulez.

Emma ne ment pas, demain va être une journée chargée. Regina a prévu toutes sortes d'activités pour les enfants et les adultes. Emma ne l'avait jamais vue en mode super maman auparavant, et elle est émerveillée. Mais elle a également l'impression que les festivaliers présents ce soir comptent bien faire durer la fête pendant trois jours complets. En plus des villageois qui vivent juste à côté, pas mal de voyageurs ont planté leurs tentes dans les champs, et vu la manière dont le vin et la bière coulent à flot, les festivités de ce soir ne se termineront qu'au petit matin.

Emma est un peu jalouse. Elle les rejoindra peut-être demain soir – si tout le monde n'a pas la gueule de bois.

\- On verra, Henry, finit par dire David, et Emma acquiesce de la tête.

Tant que Snow et Regina ne s'étranglent pas mutuellement, ils peuvent rester, mais Emma n'aura aucun problème à signifier à ses parents qu'ils ne sont plus les bienvenus si la situation dégénère. Sa loyauté n'est pas en cause, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Regina a accepté qu'elle leur envoie une invitation.

\- Allons voir ce labyrinthe, Henry. Tu nous aideras si on tombe dans un piège, hein ? demande Snow.

Henry roule des yeux.

\- Vous ne tomberez pas dans un piège, je connais le chemin. Maman, après ça, je pourrai aller retrouver les autres ? demande-t-il.

Regina plisse les lèvres, mais elle ne peut pas lui dire non.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu manges trop de bonbons, mon chéri. La journée sera longue, demain. Et garde un œil sur les plus petits, s'il-te-plait. Il fait noir, et je ne veux pas entendre de pleurs parce que l'un d'entre eux s'est perdu, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème, répond Henry en se redressant un peu lorsqu'on lui rappelle ses responsabilités. A plus tard, les mamans, lance-t-il en faisant des mouvements de sourcils suggestifs en leur direction avant d'attraper les mains de Snow et David et de les entraîner dans le labyrinthe.

A côté d'elle, Regina expire profondément.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-elle.

Emma se contente de presser sa main dans la sienne.

La nuit avance, et les feux brûlent et flamboient, les gens rajoutant régulièrement du bois dans les flammes. Regina les rejoint et jette quatre bâtons, un par un, dans un plus petit feu du côté de la chaîne de montagne qu'Emma utilise toujours pour se repérer. Le festival n'est pas seulement un prétexte pour se déguiser et manger des bonbons ; pas pour Regina ni pour les villageois groupés en cercle autour des feux. Emma sait que la brune se souvient d'êtres chers et défunts, et elle espère que cette soirée lui apporte un peu de paix. Elles continueront à se souvenir demain et le jour d'après. Peut-être que cette nouvelle tradition deviendra un jour de l'année attendu avec impatience, porteur de ses joies et de ses peines – aussi passagères soient-elles. Et peut-être que l'année prochaine, ses parents seront capables de se focaliser sur leurs souvenirs heureux, pas seulement sur les douloureux. Emma, en tout cas, va essayer de faire ça.

Elle attend que Regina s'éloigne un peu des flammes avant d'interrompre son train de pensée.

\- Hé, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre de cidre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, répond Regina. Miss Swan, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Emma se lèche les lèvres et l'attrape par le coude. Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas entendu ça.

\- Venez, Votre Majesté. On va aller boire un verre, et ensuite, on ira faire un peu de magie.

\- Mm, approuve Regina. Promets-moi d'en garder un peu pour moi, mon ange. Pour plus tard, dit-elle, comme si Emma avait besoin d'un rappel.

Quand elle pense à Regina, ses réserves de magie sont inépuisables. Ensemble, leurs ressources sont infinies. Elles le savent d'expérience.

\- J'en aurais toujours assez pour toi, dit-elle, toute trace d'humour quittant sa voix.

Elle ne peut manquer de rien, quand elle est avec Regina. Même si elle n'arrêtera jamais complètement d'avoir l'impression d'être une orpheline abandonnée, quelqu'un de pas très bien, ou une mère tout juste passable. Ce qu'elle a avec Regina, c'est assez.

Et lorsque le regard de la brune s'adoucit et qu'elle cligne lentement des yeux alors que les braises crépitent, produisant des jetées d'étincelles, ce qu'elle a avec Regina, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Fin.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Moi, j'avais a-do-ré ! Le côté quête et aventure m'avait vraiment plu, et l'histoire ne ressemble vraiment à aucune autre que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire. Bref, voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! Je travaille à la suite de LHTL, j'espère pouvoir la poster d'ici une petite semaine :)**

 **Merci à Not gonna die pour le travail colossal de correction :)**

 **See ya !**


End file.
